


La complainte de la Reine Sorcière.

by Gabychan



Series: Défis personnels [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Tsukishima Kei, Genderbending, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Witches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: UA Gender Bender et Fantasy. Bienvenue dans un monde où les sorcières possèdent des pouvoirs sources de danger et de convoitises. Shouyou Hinata dont le but est de devenir le protecteur de sa petite soeur, va se retrouver accompagné de ses amis à essayer de comprendre pourquoi celle que l'on appelle la Reine Sorcière souhaite tant asservir le monde. HinaTsuki, DaiKuro, KageSuga.Les personnages ne sont pas à moi





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour, voici le défi perso du jour : faire une fiction gender bender. Pour l'univers, après moult hésitations, j'ai décidé d'en faire un dans le style conte de fées et fantasy dont la thématique sera la sorcière et son chevalier (je me suis très légèrement inspirée du jeu vidéo Knight's Contract et du manga Aphrodisiac de Tomu Ohmi pour le thème).
> 
> C'est donc une fic sans prétention HinaTsuki (oui vous avez bien lu). Ah oui, certains personnages dont je change le sexe auront un prénom féminin mais proche de leur prénom masculin sauf si celui-ci est unisexe et cela sera rating T cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture. :)

Il était une fois, un petit village se situant non loin de deux royaumes, celui de Kitagawa Daiichi à l'est et celui de Karasuno à l'ouest. Connu pour ses corbeaux vivant dans les chaumières, beaucoup prétendait qu'ils étaient semeurs de malheur et de malchance. Pourtant une jeune femme en prenait soin, les hébergeant sur le toit de l'orphelinat qu'elle tenait qui fut jadis la maison familiale.

Celui-ci était bien vide à cause de la réputation qu'elle avait. Kiyoshi Sugawara, c'était son nom, possédait une longue et peu commune chevelure argentée. Si certains la trouvait magnifique, cela rendait la plupart des habitants méfiants à son égard. Elle ne leur avait pas tenu rigueur, ils avaient raison après tout sur un point. Seulement, elle officiait seulement pour le bien.

"Kiyoshi-nee, j'ai fini de laver le linge.

\- Merci, Natsu, répondit la jeune femme en lui caressant les cheveux roux de la petite fille qui lui sourit, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, si tu veux. Ton frère ne devrait pas tarder.

Une guerre, provoquée par une entité maléfique appelée Reine Sorcière, avait failli ravager le village il y a quelques années de cela, beaucoup d'enfants et d'adolescents furent ainsi devenus orphelins. Sugawara elle-même avait perdu sa famille et lorsque la seconde bataille avait eu lieu un incident s'était malheureusement produit.

Natsu et son grand frère Shouyou étaient arrivés à l'orphelinat très recemment, fuyant la misère et ils étaient maintenant quatre en rajoutant Kiyoko qui l'assistait et Hitoka, une amie de Shouyou qui l'avait suivi. Elle avait d'ailleurs ressenti une sensation étrange lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur la petite fille la première fois. Serait-il possible que Natsu soit une...

Shouyou arriva avec Kiyoko, les paniers chargés de victuailles. "Voilà les provisions, Sugawara-sama, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Merci, Shimizu, répondit Sugawara en prenant un sachet de graines, Shouyou, tu peux les ranger dans le garde-manger?

-Bien sûr, Sugawara-san, fit le roux en souriant avant de se faire houspiller par un corbeau, eh! Laisse-moi tranquille, sale corbeau! Je t'ai rien demandé!"

Sugawara eut un petit rire avant d'observer la scène d'un regard triste. Cependant, elle ne perdit pas espoir. "Je vais préparer un petit quelque chose. Shimizu, tu peux dire à Yachi de venir pour m'aider?

\- Bien, Sugawara-sama. J'en profiterai aussi pour faire l'inventaire de...

-...Shimizu, fit la jeune femme en lui tapotant l'épaule, nous nous connaissons depuis toutes petites, non? Il n'y a pas besoin de faire des formalités."

Kiyoko rougit légèrement, embarrassée par ses propos. Son rôle était de veiller et d'assister Sugawara-sama et elle s'y était tenue depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle savait que sa maitresse était accablée par les soucis, surtout depuis qu'elle avait reçu la missive de Kunimi, l'intendante du royaume voisin et seule personne n'ayant pas subi la malédiction de la Reine Sorcière. "Je vais chercher Hitoka-chan, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Sugawara partit alors dans la cour intérieure située au fond de la batisse. L'orphelinat n'était qu'une simple maison en pierre avec un étage où se trouvaient les chambres et la salle de bain. Le toit en chaume la rendait beaucoup plus rustique. Une fois arrivée dans le petit jardin où se trouvait aussi la serre, sept corbeaux l'accueillirent. Elle leur donna des graines en les jetant depuis son tablier, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Tous mangèrent avant de voler autour d'elle pour la remercier.

Sugawara sentit une boule de tristesse envahir son coeur. On arrivera à trouver une solution. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leurs nids. Pendant que la jeune femme repartit dans la maison en effleurant de sa main l'émeraude qui trônait discrètement contre son coeur.

Shouyou Hinata avait fini de ranger tous les légumes dans le garde-manger. Le corbeau pot-de-colle s'était posé sur la table pendant qu'il vaquait à ses occupations. La vie avait bien changé depuis la guerre, Natsu et lui avaient du quitter l'auberge tenue par sa mère près de la capitale de Karasuno avant que l'armée de la Reine Sorcière ne les trouvent. Cette même Reine Sorcière qui avait détruit le chateau deux ans plus tôt, ne laissant qu'un amas de ruines.

D'ailleurs, quelques uns de ses amis ainsi que le roi lui-même avait disparu peu de temps après. Celui-ci devait d'ailleurs convolé avec la souveraine de la nation des hommes-chats dans le but de créer une alliance. Depuis le royaume de Karasuno vivait sous la régence du ministre Ukai qui gérait tant bien que mal les affaires publiques avec bienveillance.

Shouyou était cependant rassuré. En laissant Aone avec sa mère, il savait qu'elle était en sécurité et Kouji ainsi qu'Izumi, veillaient aussi sur elle. Il sortit brièvement la pierre luminescente qui lui faisait office de pendentif. Celle-ci était la cause de tous leurs ennuis. Il se sentait désolé d'avoir menti à Sugawara-san au sujet de son histoire.

Il n'était pas orphelin, juste le fils d'une aubergiste peu ordinaire, c'est tout. De plus, il avait omis de lui donner son nom de famille car beaucoup de gens persécutaient les membres de la lignée Hinata et le Shouyou ne connaissait pas assez la jeune femme pour se faire un avis.

Le roux partit ensuite voir sa soeur dans sa chambre, le corbeau grognon perché sur ses épaules, il remarqua d'ailleurs que l'oiseau portait un petit médaillon autour de son cou, un petite pierre d'aigue-marine montée sur un écrin argenté. Un air glacé semblait émaner d'elle. Bizarre. En ouvrant la porte, il vit Natsu en train de danser des papillons de lumière virevoltant autour d'elle : "Natsu, n'utilise pas ta magie ici.

\- Désolée, grand frère."

Sa petite soeur possédait des pouvoirs et il ne voulait pas qu'elle eut plus d'ennuis. Les villageois seraient capable de l'envoyer en pâture à la Reine Sorcière. "Je sais que c'est amusant mais n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit maman : tant que tu n'as pas de chevalier, il ne vaut mieux pas faire appel à la magie.

\- Oui je sais, répondit Natsu en faisant la moue, mais tu seras mon chevalier quand je serai grande, hein grand frère?"

Shouyou lui ébouriffa les cheveux. C'était ce qu'il s'était décidé lorsque sa soeur fut née. Un chevalier devait protéger la sorcière avec laquelle il passait un pacte et le roux voulait que Natsu eut une existence normale. Les sorcières étaient mal vues dans la région, aussi bien dans l'austère royaume de Kitagawa Daiichi que celui, bien que plus ouvert, de Karasuno.

Il fallait dire qu'avec l'arrivée de la Reine Sorcière dans la région, cela avait empiré les choses. Seule la nation des hommes-chats de Nekoma les traitaient en respect car leur lignée royale matriarcale en était principalement composée.

"Oui, je serai ton chevalier Natsu, Sugawara l'appela, je dois y aller."

Shouyou descendit les escaliers où Sugawara-san l'attendit, son tablier blanc sali par la farine et des tâches d'oeufs. Le corbeau qui suivait le roux se percha sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en frottant la tête contre son cou. Sugawara sourit en lui effleurant la tête de l'oiseau du bout des doigts avant de répondre en tenant un panier :"Tiens, je veux que tu ailles au petit manoir non loin d'ici."

Shouyou tréssaillit. Le manoir dont la jeune femme parlait se situait à l'orée d'une forêt et semblait si lugubre avec ses lierres envahissant les murs et les fenêtres à peine entrouvertes que les habitants pensaient qu'un esprit malin. Beaucoup pensait qu'il était abandonné.

"Mais, il y a personne là-bas.

\- Si quelqu'un y habite et je souhaite que tu lui apportes ceci, il y a de quoi manger pour toute une semaine. D'habitude, c'est Shimizu qui s'en charge mais je veux que cela soit toi cette fois-ci. Une fois là-bas, frappe à la porte et entre.

\- Maiiis pourquoi moi?" S'il y avait une chose qui effrayait le roux, c'était bien les endroits à l'abandon.

Sugawara ne dit mot et se contenta de lui sourire en lui donnant le panier. "Maintenant, va."

Shouyou sortit le panier à la main en soupirant, le corbeau en profita pour s'envoler vers lui. Sugawara avait remarqué que Hinata possédait cette faculté à ouvrir le coeur des gens. Les villageois le considéraient comme un des leurs en dépit de sa chevelure rousse qui en effrayait certains. De plus, comme elle avait demandé à son chevalier de veiller sur lui, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Même si le corbeau et la résidente de manoir s'entendaient comme chien et chat.

Shouyou regarda la batisse qui surplombait les lieux, peu rassuré. Rien que d'entendre la vieille porte en bois entrouverte grincer légèrement lui donnait la chair de poule. Il frappa à la porte et remarqua que celle-ci était décorée de gravures représentant des croissants de lune. Shouyou trembla face au grincement plus prononcé qu'il entendit mais il rentra quand même, la présence du corbeau qui l'accompagnait le rassurant un minimum. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre, de rares rayons de soleil traversaient les persiennes. Les meubles étaient recouverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignée tandis qu'une forte odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air. Qui peut bien vivre dans un endroit pareil?

Shouyou avança pour voir un grand escalier de bois illuminé par un vitrail en verre où y était représenté un croissant de lune jaune. Celui-ci aurait pu être plus beau s'il n'était pas si poussîéreux. Le roux posa rapidement le panier par terre et commença à partir. Ce lieu fait trop peur. Autant partir, tant pis, je dirai à Sugawara-san que...Le sol grinça au fil des pas qui se rapprochaient lentement depuis l'étage, Shouyou se retourna très lentement. Une femme se tenait là, debout, éclairée seulement du vitrail qui mettait en valeur ses longues boucles blondes, un corbeau perché sur son épaule. Son ombre le surplombait.

Shouyou la trouvait très belle mais...Qu'est-ce qu'elle est grande! Vêtue simplement d'une longue robe de velours noir et d'un châle violet, deux yeux mordorés cachés derrière une paire de lunettes le toisaient hautainement : "Moi qui m'attendais à voir Shimizu-san, fit-elle un rictus aux lèvres, voilà que Sugawara m'envoie maintenant un enfant. Toi aussi, tu voulais percer le mystère de la maison hantée?

\- Je...Je ne suis pas un enfant, rétorqua Hinata, faché de cette remarque, j-j'ai quinze ans. "

L'inconnue haussa un sourcil : "Ah bon? On ne dirait pas pourtant."

Shouyou s'apprêta à s'approcher d'elle pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait quand le corbeau qui fut à coté d'elle essaya de l'attaquer. Le corbeau qui accompagnait le roux le protégea, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille. Elle poussa cependant un soupir en déclarant un "Laisse tomber." à son corbeau qui la regarda d'un air confus avant de se remettre sur son épaule. L'autre corbeau se mit sur celui du gamin roux. Alors comme ça, le roi s'est fait un nouvel ami? C'est nouveau.

"Puisque tu as fait ce pour quoi tu es venu, tu peux partir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un gringalet dans mes pattes.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, grommela Shouyou, hors de question de rester avec une grande perche."

Kei Tsukishima le regarda partir, pensive. Qu'est-ce que Sugawara-san a en tête en m'amenant ce petit? Certes elle avait trouvé plutôt mignon mais il avait l'air bien stupide. "Suis-les, fit-elle au corbeau, et va rejoindre les autres."

Le corbeau s'envola à travers la porte entrouverte. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper de lui. Kei retourna alors à la bibliothèque, poursuivant ses recherches.


	2. Une sorcière appelée Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucooou, voici la suite de la fic. Bonne lecture :)

"Je la déteste cette fille!", maugréa Shouyou sous le rire de Sugawara. Ils s'étaient tous réunis devant la cheminée, Shimizu lisait un livre, Yachi jouait aux cartes avec Natsu sous l'oeil attentif d'un corbeau pendant que le roux discutait avec Kiyoshi. Celle-ci tenait le corbeau grognon sur ses genoux et le caressait tendrement. Apparemment, c'est son préféré, pensa le roux.

"Allons, allons, Shouyou, répondit la jeune femme, tu devrais laisser une chance à Tsukishima." Tsukishima? Comme la lignée des sorcières nocturnes?

" Elle est juste très renfermée. De plus, comme vous avez le même âge, vous devriez vous entendre."

Quoi!? Cette fille a aussi quinze ans? Elle ne les fait vraiment pas.

"Tu parles, elle m'a rabaissé en me traitant de gamin. Elle est désagréable." Même si je la trouve jolie. Le corbeau niché sur les genoux de Kiyoshi croassa, " tu vois, même le corbeau grognon est d'accord avec moi."

Celui-ci s'agita et s'apprêta à s'envoler vers Shouyou pour lui donner un coup de bec mais Sugawara l'en empêcha. "Tsukishima a eu des...soucis. Ce n'est pas qu'elle t'en veuille, elle en veut surtout à elle-même.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Cela sera à elle de te le dire puisque tu iras la voir demain."

Yachi et Natsu se retournèrent au hurlement de Shouyou : "Heeeein? Mais...Mais...

\- Tu as bien entendu, Shouyou. Essaie de faire davantage connaissance avec elle, je suis sure que cela sera bénéfique pour vous deux. Pourquoi ne l'aiderais-tu pas en mettant en ordre sa maison? Un peu de lumière la mettrait peut-être de meilleure humeur."

Shouyou soupira en allant dans sa chambre. Sugawara-san avait surement raison, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter sur une première impression.

Kiyoshi attendit que Kiyoko, Natsu et Yachi partent avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser s'envoler le corbeau qui était resté près de la jeune fille blonde. "Tsukishima, je sais que tu vas fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour savoir ce qu'il se passe mais Shouyou est digne de confiance, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Le corbeau vola pendant que la jeune femme ferma la fenêtre. "Kiyoshi? Tu es sure de ce que tu fais?"

Kiyoshi se retourna pour sourire amoureusement au corbeau qui s'était posé sur son fauteuil. Il s'envola un peu pour la laisser s'asseoir avant de s'installer sur ses genoux, bien au chaud dans les pans de la robe verte. Il était le seul corbeau á pouvoir parler, surement l'effet du pendentif en aigue-marine qu'il portait autour de son cou. " Oui Tobio, répondit la jeune femme en lui caressant de nouveau les plumes, je suis certaine que Shouyou ferait un excellent chevalier pour elle."

Tobio ne dit rien. Kiyoshi avait toujours un bon jugement. Elle n'avait pas été la ministre de son royaume pour rien. Si la Reine Sorcière n'avait pas plongé presque tout Kitagawa Daiichi dans le sommeil... "J'ai reçu un message de Kunimi-san ce matin.

\- La Reine Sorcière a encore attaqué?, demanda Tobio d'une voix inquiète en levant la tête.

\- Non, mais le roi de Shiratorizawa est porté disparu."

C'est mauvais signe.

Wakatoshi Ushijima était le souverain de Shiratorizawa et un très grand chef de guerre. Si la Reine Sorcière l'avait rallié sous sa bannière, tout était fini. "Pourquoi cette sorcière de pacotille a-t-elle raté son sort?, maugréa-t-il.

\- Ne parle pas de Tsukishima ainsi, réprimanda Kiyoshi, elle venait á peine de recevoir son bâton quand cela s'est produit et puis..."Un écho retentit. Une femme qui pleurait, des sanglots douloureux de tristesse.

\- Kiyoshi?"

La voix de Tobio la fit revenir à la réalité. "Ce n'est rien." La présence que j'ai ressenti est bien celle d'une sorcière. Pourquoi est-elle si triste?

Tsukishima referma le livre en soupirant tout en pinçant l'arête de son nez. Ce n'était toujours pas le bon contresort. Peut-être devrait-elle traverser le portail-miroir pour se rendre à la bibliothèque du palais de la reine de Nekoma mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas croiser la reine en question. Deux ans s'étaient passés depuis l'incident.

A la base, la famille Tsukishima avait fui les persécutions quand elle était enfant et avait emménagé à la nation des hommes-chats où son père avait ouvert un commerce d'artefacts magiques. Son grand frère aidait dans la boutique alors que sa mère, sorcière nocturne de son état lui avait enseigné les rudiments de la magie.

Cependant Kei savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'égaler. Elle se souvint du jour où Kiyoshi, dernière sorcière terrestre issue de la lignée des Sugawara, leur avait demandé de l'aide pour protéger des personnes importantes car ils avaient décidé de partir parlementer avec la Reine Sorcière qui avait attaqué leurs royaumes. Sa mère lui avait confié cette tache et elle était partie en compagnie de son ami d'enfance Yamaguchi, un fils de marchand voulant être à tout prix son chevalier.

Kei n'en voulait aucun. Etre chevalier était un véritable fardeau pour celui qui passait le pacte et la jeune fille ne voulait pas priver quelqu'un de sa liberté. De plus, le peu d'hommes ayant eu le potentiel de l'être avaient fui devant son physique de géante. Cela dit, la reine de Nekoma la rattrapait presque en taille mais cette dernière était plus plantureuse qu'elle, cela faisait toute la différence. L'image du petit rouquin mignon lui vint en tête mais elle l'effaça aussitôt, enfin bref...Toujours était-il que par sa faute, le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi, celui de Karasuno et les compagnons de ce dernier furent maintenant des corbeaux depuis deux ans et Yamaguchi faisait malheureusement parti du lot.

Tout ça à cause d'un sort de protection qui avait mal tourné. Un corbeau arriva à sa fenêtre. "Te voilà, Yamaguchi?" Celui-ci se posa sur le sol du grenier où elle se trouvait. La poussière présente ne la gênait pas outre mesure. Elle effleura la tête du corbeau du doigt afin de puiser dans les souvenirs de celui-ci. La sorcière connut enfin le prénom du roux. Shouyou, je le garde en mémoire. Elle ricanait légèrement devant l'adorable petite frimousse en colère de celui-ci, remarqua que Yamaguchi semblait être attiré par une jeune fille blonde vu qu'il la suivait souvent et...Shouyou a une petite soeur.

Kei entendit ensuite le message de Sugawara. Donc Shouyou risque de revenir? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle trouvait cette perspective interessante. Cela tuerait un peu le temps mais surtout, ce jeune homme l'intriguait.

Des sanglots firent écho au loin, l'énergie d'une sorcière pénétra son coeur, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux devant ce désespoir si déchirant qui fut aussi fugace qu'une petite bourrasque de vent.

"Ca va, Yamaguchi.", fit-elle au corbeau qui venait de se poser sur son épaule. Kei retira ses lunettes et essuya ses larmes en se demandant ce qui s'était passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, pour ce chapitre. La suite se passera en partie au royaume de Nekoma et en partie avec Hinata. A bientôt.


	3. Au royaume des hommes-chats

La princesse Keina gratta délicatement ses oreilles de chat avant de poser une carte. Elle jouait dans sa chambre avec la ministre de la nation des hommes-chouettes de Fukurodani située non loin de leur royaume. Leur roi avait décidé de s'offrir un petit voyage diplomatique bien qu'en réalité, celui-ci voulait surtout provoquer la reine en duel pour un combat comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Tu sais où se trouve ta soeur, miss Pudding?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit platement Keina, va voir sa garde personnelle. Elle est peut-être avec eux."

Bokuto sortit de la pièce, laissant quelques plumes au passage. "Mes plus plates excuses pour son comportement, répondit la ministre en posant une carte.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Akaashi."

Keiko Akaashi était une sorcière rattachée à la famille royale des grands ducs. Spécialisée dans l'invocation des familiers, Bokuto avait fait en sorte de devenir son chevalier dès leur enfance. "C'est décidé, je serai ton chevalier Akaashi, lui avait-il dit lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle était une sorcière. Il fallait dire que celles-ci étaient rares à Fukurodani et donc extrêmement recherchées. La jeune femme avait admiré sa force de caractère même si, des fois, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le materner un peu.

Akaashi regarda un instant la princesse. Keina était l'héritière légitime du trône mais elle avait préféré abdiquer en faveur de sa demi-soeur ainée, fille de l'amant de la reine, préférant rester dans l'ombre car gouverner n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Ainsi, Keina veillait sur Tetsumi en guettant le moindre coup de poignard et elle l'aidait aussi lors des batailles en tant que stratège. Cela dit, cette dernière préférait davantage se prélasser dans sa chambre ou jouer aux cartes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le rubis qui décorait le ras-du-cou de la princesse. Celui-ci crépitait légèrement, des petites flammèches sortant ça et là.

"La pierre du feu ne t'incommode pas trop? Ca doit brûler un peu.

\- Non, j'ai l'habitude à force."

Elles continuèrent ensuite à jouer silencieusement, concentrées sur leurs cartes.

Morisuke Yaku lut les demandes des habitants du royaume. Il était l'un des rares hommes-chats à occuper un poste proche de la royauté, la tradition favorisant les femmes-chats, en plus de maitre Nekomata, doyen de la bibliothèque et grand-père de Keina et Tetsumi. Le ministre poussa un soupir. L'état de Keina le préoccupait en ce moment, il se souvint d'hier lorsqu'elle avait brutalement fondu en sanglots dans sa chambre, sans aucune raison.

La princesse lui avait simplement répondu qu'une autre sorcière se sentait mal. En plus de ça, une foule de prétendants venait à chaque fois au palais pour la rencontrer. Contrairement à la beauté altière et athlétique de la reine sa soeur, Keina possédait une élégance discrète. Yaku adorait brosser sa longue chevelure aux deux nuances.

Même si ce travail était habituellement réservé aux domestiques, le ministre s'offrait ce luxe. Cependant, hors de question qu'elle se mariât avec le premier venu, surtout que la plupart le souhaitait uniquement pour être son chevalier et acquérir une grande puissance. Il tendit une de ses oreilles pointues lorsque des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de son bureau. "Yaku, il y a un problème."

Le ministre soupira à l'arrivée du grand guerrier. Lev Haiba était un homme-lion et un bon élément de l'armée du royaume de Nekoma. En dépit de son inexpérience, la reine Tetsumi l'avait assigné d'emblée à sa garde personnelle, l'entrainant personnellement et de manière plus que drastique. Malgré tout, Lev restait très tête brulée mais ce n'était pas ça qui préoccupait Yaku mais le but qu'il s'était fixé.

Il se leva : "Si c'est à cause d'un enième rejet de la princesse Keina pour ta proposition d'être son chevalier, je n'y peux rien.

\- Non, c'est la reine. Elle a laissé un message dans la salle du trone mais je ne peux pas l'ouvrir, ni le toucher."

Etrange. Yaku partit alors dans la chambre de Keina où elle-ci sirotait un thé en compagnie de la ministre de Fukurodani. Yaku avait toujours aimé ce lieu, chamoiré au possible, décoré de draperie rouge et blanche avec des coussins en guise de chaise, si doux et accueillant. Apparemment, le roi Bokuto était encore en train de bavarder avec la garde. "Princesse Keina."

Deux yeux marrons mordorés le regardèrent curieusement, inclinant sa tête sur le coté. Le ministrs se sentit fondre malgré lui. "Votre soeur a laissé un message dans la salle du trone mais elle a posé un scellé magique dessus."

La princesse le suivit jusqu'au trone en compagnie d'Akaashi. Un parchemin était posé à la place de la reine. Bokuto les avait rejoint entre temps et poussa un cri surpris lorsque le message que Keine effleura s'ouvrit comme par magie pour laisser sortir une voix joyeuse et tonitruante qui déclara. "Coucou à tous! Je suis partie à la recherche de mon fiancé vu que tout se passe bien en ce moment. Keina, Yakkun, je vous confie le trône, le ministre grogna, à bientôt."

Un silence s'ensuivit.

"Celle-là, maugréa Yaku, elle va vraiment avoir ma peau.

-Alors, elle est partie?, s'enquit Bokuto, elle a trop de chance. Je vais la rej...

-...Hors de question, Bokuto-san, coupa Akaashi, il y a des affaires plus urgentes à Fukurodani.

-Oh, allez Akaashi."

Keina réfléchit. Kuro devait normalement se marier avec le roi de Karasuno, cependant, il avait été disparu pendant deux ans. La reine voulait déjà à l'époque partir à sa recherche afin de voir à quoi il ressemblait cependant, la nation des hommes-chats avait subi des tensions avec les hommes-belettes d'Itachiyama dont le ministre voulait à tout prix que Kuro épouse son roi. Sa soeur avait bien entendu refusé, le roi Sakusa aussi d'ailleurs. En même temps, celui-ci avait la réputation d'être un reclus plus asocial qu'elle-même l'était.

Depuis l'arrivée de la Reine Sorcière, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive même si celle-ci restait cantonnée au royaume de Karasuno. Keina savait que Kuro partait aussi enquêter pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Elle irait certainement voir la fille de la sorcière nocturne parce que sa maison se situait non loin de Karasuno. La princesse pensait aussi à son ami d'enfance Shouyou. Avait-il réussi à fuir avec sa petite soeur?

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Yaku la regardait avec inquiétude : "Tout va bien, princesse?"

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Yaku avait toujours veillé sur elle, cela la rassurait autant que cela la troublait. Par contre : "Eh, Keina, ça te dit que je devienne ton chev...?"Lev n'eut pas fini de poser la question que Yaku lui assena un coup de pied sur ses longues jambes : "Cesse d'importuner la princesse et retourne dans la salle des gardes avant que je te casse autre chose."

Lev partit sans demander son reste pendant que la princesse partit dans sa chambre avant de rentrer dans la pièce, Akaashi la vit en train de retirer son pendentif avant de le faire téléporter. La ministre de Fukurodani devina ce qu'elle était en train de faire. "Tu es certaine que cela ne posera pas de problème?, demanda la femme-chouette.

\- Ma soeur n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des sorcières, déclara Keina, mais je sais que la pierre de feu la protégera."

Shouyou partit en direction de la maison, soucieux. Sa petite soeur s'était mise à pleurer hier sans qu'il y ait la moindre cause pour ça. Sugawara-san l'avait remarquée et elle en était devenue blême. Se pourrait-il qu'elle connaisse la vérité?

Le manoir de Tsukishima n'était plus très loin. Cela fait maintenant depuis quelques jours qu'il s'évertuait à nettoyer de faux en comble la batisse. Il avait déjà l'habitude de s'occuper des chambres de l'auberge de sa mère et aussi de la partie taverne de l'établissement mais là, il avait l'impression que cela ne finissait jamais. Tsukishima descendait de temps en temps, lui apportant de quoi boire à sa grande surprise. Sinon, elle restait la plupart du temps confinée à l'étage.

Il ouvrit la porte. Les lieux sentaient moins le renfermés cependant, il restait encore des choses à dépoussiérer. Sugawara-san lui avait aussi apporté un gâteau pour à la jeune fille. Shouyou termina alors de nettoyer les vitres avant de prendre le panier et monter dans les escaliers.

Le roux avait toujours laissé la blonde tranquille mais elle n'était pas descendu le voir comme elle le faisait habituellement, la salle était étrangement calme.

Shouyou monta les marches doucement les marches qui grinçaient légèrement à chaque pas. La porte de la bibliothèque située au fond d'un couloir étroit fut un peu entrouverte. Le corbeau de Tsukishima se tenait près d'une fenêtre. Il commença à croasser mais s'arrêta lorsque Shouyou lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit en lui montrant le panier.

Le roux ouvrit discrètement la porte. "Ouaaah! murmura-t-il à voix basse. Un ciel constellé d'étoiles décorait le plafond en forme de dome pendant qu'une sphère de cristal était posée sur un socle recouvert d'un tissu de velours bleu marine. Shouyou avait l'impression que cette boule en verre aurait dû protéger quelque chose. Une légère respiration se fit entendre. Tsukishima était là, assise sur un fauteuil au fond de la salle, entre deux étagères remplies de livres très anciens.

Un ouvrage était calé sur ses genoux, ses lunettes dans une main, la jeune femme dormait profondément. Shouyou s'approcha, la contemplant. Son visage paraissait moins sévère, un charme certain se révélait petit à petit. Oui, elle était belle, même si elle était plus grande que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par cette délicatesse unique. Avant qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, il se trouvait sur les genoux de la jeune fille en train d'étudier davantage son visage, s'attardant sur des lèvres roses pâles entrouvertes..."Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais?"

Shouyou sursauta en rougissant. Mince, elle va me tuer! : "Euuuh je...euh..."

Kei battit lentement des paupières pour voir le pendentif lumineux autour du cou du jeune homme. C'est...! Elle le prit subitement "Hé!" avant que Shouyou ne le reprenne pour le cacher dans ses mains. La blonde remit ses lunettes. Elle avait enfin trouvé comment enrayer son sort. Une solution tellement simple qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Il fallait dire que la sorcière pensait la lignée des Hinata disparue...Et dire que la solution au problème est juste devant mes yeux. "Dis-moi, ton nom de famile ne serait pas Hinata par hasard?"

Shouyou se leva pour lui faire face, interdit. L'a-t-elle deviné juste en regardant la pierre? "Euh oui mais ne le dis à personne s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que ma soeur soit en danger, elle est recherchée par la Reine Sorcière.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intéret, répondit Kei en posant son livre à terre, tu oublies que je suis une sorcière moi aussi. Donc si je comprends bien, la Reine Sorcière veut la pierre du soleil?"

Ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu que cette pierre est tellement puissante qu'elle peut provoquer des sécheresses pouvant durer des centaines d'années.

"Comme j'ai du sang de sorcière en moi, continua Shouyou, je peux aussi la porter donc je préfère que la Reine Sorcière s'attaque à moi. Après tout, je veux être le chavelier de ma petite soeur quand elle recevra son baton. Comme ça, elle sera en sécurité."

Kei ressentit étrangement un pincement au coeur : "Tu sais qu'être chevalier, c'est extrêmement lourd à porter.

-Oui, je le sais, fit Shouyou, déterminé, mais je le ferai quand même."

Kei eut un petit sourire. Habituellement, elle détestait les types qui s'emportent un peu trop mais là, elle trouvait ça mignon. Elle se leva puis lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, ce qui le surpris. Elle déclara ensuite : "J'aurai besoin de ta soeur si cela ne te dérange pas."

Shouyou la toisa d'un regard méfiant. "Je ne vais rien lui faire, poursuivit Kei, j'ai juste besoin de sa magie pour lancer un sort, elle prit une lente inspiration, je pense qu'il va falloir que je t'explique tout. Allons en bas."

La sorcière nocturne observa la salle à manger, elle ne se souvenait pas que celle-ci soit si lumineuse. Shouyou avait ouvert les volets, illuminant une jolie pièce aux teintes blanches et verts d'eau, mise en valeur par les meubles en bois. Kei avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans la maison de son enfance. Ils dégustèrent le gateau de Sugawara pendant que Kei raconta à Shouyou son histoire.

Il comprit que la jeune fille était quelqu'un d'extrêmement conscencieux qui avait beaucoup de considération pour les autres au fond. Kei donna une miette au corbeau qui s'était posé sur la table. "Yamaguchi, que voici, a aussi subi le sort de plein fouet. Comme la magie de ta petite soeur est opposée à la mienne, le sort peut être annulé. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Sugawara et moi seront là pour éviter qu'il y ait des dégats.

\- Quoi? Sugawara-san est aussi une sorcière?

\- Exactement, la dernière de sa lignée pour être exacte. La Reine Sorcière a tué ses parents.

-Oh..." C'est pour ça qu'elle a l'air si triste.

\- Elle a du deviner que...

-...Tsukkiiiii!" Oh non!

Shouyou fut aussi pétrifié. Il connaissait cette voix. Pas elle!

Tous deux grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers et Shouyou suivit Kei jusqu'à une salle attenante à la bibliothèque. Une grande femme était assise en tailleur, portant des oreilles et une queue de chat noires, vétue d'une longue tunique rouge et d'un sarouel sombre.

Sa longue chevelure noire était attachée en une queue de cheval haute malgré une frange en crête de coq (qui la gênait plus qu'autre chose), elle fixait un moment le rubis présent dans sa paume et se leva ensuite, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Shouyou se planqua derrière Kei qui soupira avant de rétorquer d'un ton moqueur : "Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, majesté?

-Allons, Tsukki, nous sommes amies, non? Tu peux m'appeler autrement." Elle jeta un oeil derrière la blonde. "Tiens, tu es lá aussi, Chibi-chan? C'est moi ou tu as rappetissé?

\- ...Arrête de dire que je suis petit!, cria Shouyou en sortant de sa cachette. Kuroo-sama avait beau lui faire peur mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

-Vous vous connaissez?, demanda Kei en haussant un sourcil.

\- Chibi-chan est l'ami d'enfance de ma soeur Keina, expliqua Kuroo, sa mère venait des fois voir mon grand-père pour consulter des ouvrages à la bibliothèque royale et elle emmenait Chibi-chan avec elle, c'est comme ça que ma soeur et lui se sont rencontrés. Par contre, c'est bizarre que tu sois là, dit-elle à Shouyou, tu ne devrais pas être à Karasuno?

\- C'est une longue histoire.", fit simplement Shouyou qui s'était rembruni. Il ne l'avait raconté qu'à Keina.

Tetsumi hocha la tête. Il avait du se passer bien des choses. La voix de Tsukki coupa ses pensées. "Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici?

\- Les problèmes avec Itachiyama ont enfin été réglés et j'avais envie d'avoir des nouvelles de mon fiancé, Tsukki la toisa dubitative, bon je veux aussi savoir ce que c'est cette histoire de Reine Sorcière.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu irresponsable comme décision? Tu as un royaume à protéger.

\- Et si je ne découvre pas la source du problème, je n'aurais peut-être plus de royaume à protéger Tsukki, fit la reine de Nekoma en haussant les épaules, je suis sure que Keina et Yakkun se débrouilleront en mon absence."

Kei poussa un soupir. Elle se demanda comment réagirait Kuroo-san si elle savait qu'elle avait changé le roi Daichi en corbeau. Il y avait plus important. "Shouyou et moi devons aller chez Sugawara-san. Tu viens avec nous?

\- Avec plaisir."

Shouyou les regarda en même temps qu'ils descendirent les escaliers. Il avait la sensation que les choses risquaient de s'accèlerer. La Reine Sorcière n'allait pas rester les bras croisés.


	4. L'enlèvement de Natsu

Que c'était beau, tout ce silence.

La jeune femme regardait la pleine au loin depuis la colline où elle se trouvait, assise contre un vieux peuplier. Tout était calme, le vent soufflait légèrement, caressant ses longues mèches carmines.

Que ce néant était agréable.

Pourtant, elle voulait voir l'éclat de ces pierres brillantes, surtout celle du soleil, elle devait être si belle. La jeune femme aimait beaucoup les bijoux...Et les poupées.

Tiens, une s'approcha d'elle, un homme qui était un puissant roi, infaillible, incorruptible et pourtant, elle avait réussi à l'avoir sous sa coupe.

Quel divin plaisir que de le voir s'agenouiller devant elle, prêt à exécuter le moindre de ses ordres.

Ses yeux aussi gris et froid que l'acier se rétrécirent. Contrairement aux autres sorcières, elle pouvait avoir autant de chevaliers qu'elle voulait, résultat d'un rituel très ancien qu'elle avait élaboré jadis. L'idée d'en faire une collection l'avait effleurée, c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle s'était mise à attaquer les royaumes de Karasuno et de Kitagawa Daiichi mais elle préférait les pierres des éléments. Plus rares, plus brillantes.

Cependant, ces magnifiques bijoux étaient déssiminés un peu partout dans le monde. Elle avait échoué de prendre celle de la terre et celle des glaces. Celle du soleil lui avait imprudemment échappé. Où était la sienne d'ailleurs? Elle se leva pour caresser brièvement le menton de sa marionnette. Il la regardait, dans l'attente d'un ordre. "Patience, Wakatoshi, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, ton tour viendra bientôt."

Elle partit ensuite en direction du palais dont elle ne lassait jamais d'admirer la beauté des finitions. Wakatoshi la suivait sans mot dire. La sorcière ignora les deux gardes qui s'agenouillèrent à son arrivée et se dirigea vers l'aile ouest où se trouvait sa chambre après avoir posté Wakatoshi à l'entrée. Le rouge de sa chevelure évoquait le sang qui avait tant coulé sur ses mains.

La jeune femme s'en moquait, elle aimait cette couleur et ses yeux gris sortaient de l'ordinaire aussi. Elle préférait ça plutôt que...Un homme se tint devant elle, la fixant sans rien dire. La sorcière se revit assise sur la colline en train de...Non!

Un verre était posé sur la coiffeuse, n'attendant qu'à être bu. Cela ne pouvait pas être un des gardes qui le lui avaient apporté, c'était impossible et elle n'avait aucun domestique à sa disposition. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres. Et si...? Elle y trempa ses lèvres pour ensuite cracher du sang ce qui la fit rire. Quelle ingénuosité! Cette petite est décidemment pleine de ressources. Cela ne lui a donc pas suffit de m'entailler le bas-ventre?

Elle s'allongea sur son lit en reprenant son souffle. La jeune femme eut cependant une quinte de toux qui lui fit davantage perdre de ce liquide vermillon qu'elle trouvait si joli. Cela se calma cependant, l'homme s'accroupit à coté d'elle pour lui prendre la main. Non. Elle se retourna ensuite pour se recroqueviller.

Elle voulait tous ces joyaux magnifiques, elle les voulait. Quitte à attaquer plusieurs royaumes en même temps.

Shouyou, Kei et Tetsumi arrivèrent chez Sugawara-san, Yamaguchi perché sur les épaules de la sorcière nocturne. Celle-ci montrait à Natsu un livre sur les plantes médicinales pendant que Shimizu était parti avec Yachi faire des courses au village. "Tsukishima, fit la jeune femme en se levant pendant que Natsu rejoignit son grand frère, te voilà de retour.

-Oui, j'ai enfin trouvé un contresort, elle désigna la reine de Nekoma qui commençait à fureter curieusement,voici Tetsumi, une femme-chat venue en touriste découvrir nos coutumes."

Tetsumi prit un air offusqué avant de serrer gentiment la main à la maitresse des lieux. Elle savait que Tsukki avait dit ça pour protéger son identité. Après tout, elle avait quitté le royaume de Nekoma incognito et tout le monde, sauf ses proches, ne connaissait que son nom de famille. On l'appelait donc reine Kuroo. "Enchantée, fit Sugawara en souriant, vu l'énergie que je ressens, vous devez être aussi une sorcière.

\- Oui, plus ou moins." Elle excellait plus dans les arts du combat qu'en sorcellerie.

\- Pour annuler la métamorphose, expliqua Tsukishima, on aura besoin de la petite soeur de Shouyou. Elle infusera un peu de sa magie pendant que je lancerai l'incantation.

\- Parfait, au moins le roi Daichi et les autres pourront enfin trouver une forme normale.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire?, fit Tetsumi, le roi Daichi n'est plus humain?

\- C'est de ma faute, répondit Kei en soupirant, il y a deux ans, un de mes sorts a mal tourné et le roi de Karasuno est devenu un corbeau.

-Hum, je te pensais meilleure sorcière que ça Tsukki, rétorqua froidement la reine, tu me déçois."

Kei détourna les yeux. Elle avait raison après tout, si elle avait été plus compétente..."Tsukishima a passé deux ans à chercher un sort pour les guérir." Shouyou?"Elle a tout fait pour essayer de réparer ses erreurs alors je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça!"

La blonde fut étonnée de la réaction du roux à son égard. Celui-ci s'était mis entre la reine et elle, visiblement en colère. Cela la touchait. Mis à part Yamaguchi, personne ne l'avait défendue auparavant. Tetsumi le toisa d'un regard menaçant qui le fit trembler avant de sourire de nouveau : "Mais c'est que tu as du cran, Chibi-chan, répondit-elle en lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ça me plait."

Et il a l'air de tenir à Tsukki, on dirait. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait des vues sur Keina. Au moins, mis à part Lev, Yakkun n'aura pas d'autres concurrents.

"Allons-y, déclara Sugawara, en les guidant vers la cour intérieure où se trouvaient les corbeaux. Yamaguchi se posa sur le sol et tous les autres oiseaux se réunirent à coté de lui. Shouyou expliqua à Natsu la situation qui hocha la tête. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de tendre ses mains et de se concentrer. La petite rousse restait cependant inquiète quand Kei s'agenouilla devant elle pour la rassurer devant un Shouyou abasourdi : "Tout ira bien. De toute façon, Kiyoshi et moi seront là."

Natsu la regarda timidement : "C'est vrai, madame?

\- Vrai de vrai, fit Kei en lui caressant doucement les cheveux roux.

\- C'est quoi votre nom ?"

La blonde eut un petit sourire : "Kei."

Elle se leva ensuite ce qui ébahit la fillette : "Ouaaah! Vous êtes plus grande que Tetsu-nee.

\- Et oui petite Natsu, répondit Tetsumi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et un bras autour des épaules de la blonde, Tsukki est une vraie géante. Elle est tellement grande qu'elle fait peur à tous les garçons."

Kei tiqua de la langue et retira brusquement le bras de la reine avant de déclarer froidement."Je vais commencer l'incantation."

Shouyou fit signe à sa soeur de la suivre tout en regardant la sorcière nocturne brandir son bâton en ébène. Sugawara-san était en face d'elle, baton en main, attentive au moindre problème pendant que Natsu se mit à coté de la blonde en tendant ses mains.

Une lumière bleutée entoura les corbeaux. Shouyou admira le spectacle, ébahi par la scène qui était en train de se produire. "C'est la première fois que tu vois une sorcière en action?, le taquina Tetsumi qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

-Oui, ma mère ne faisait jamais de magie devant nous, il y eut une pause, c'est vrai que Tsukishima fait peur aux garçons?

\- Sa taille intimide pas mal et c'est aussi en grande partie pour ça qu'elle n'a toujours pas de chevalier.

\- C'est triste de juger les gens par leurs apparences. Je la trouve belle moi, Tetsumi lui lança un regard mi-taquin, mi-interrogateur, euh...Oublie ce que je viens de dire."

La lumière s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'une brume blanche apparut. Puis de milliers de petites lumières dorées se mélèrent au brouillard. La magie de Natsu, pensa Hinata. Pour enfin provoquer un flash qui fit apparaitre à la place des corbeaux des être humains...sans leurs vêtements.

Kei couvrit les yeux de Natsu pendant que Sugawara donna aux filles du groupe de quoi se couvrir. Kei hocha la tête lorsque Yamaguchi la salua avant de pousser un cri quand il découvrit qu'il fut nu. Tetsumi, pendant ce temps en profita pour jeter un oeil appréciateur au corps d'un beau brun aux muscles bien développés. Huuum, il est séduisant celui-ci. "Tetsumi". La voix extrêmement froide de Tsukki la tira de ses pensées. "Quoi? J'ai bien le droit de me rincer l'oeil, non?

\- Salut Tanaka!, fit Shouyou en souriant.

\- Hé Hinata...Atchoum!

\- Voici vos vêtements., leur déclara Sugawara en sortant une pile de linge d'un grand panier.

\- Grand...Frère." Shouyou vit une flaque apparaitre sous les pieds de la petite fille qui l'enfonça dans le sol. "Natsu!"

La fillette tenta de s'accrocher le sol puis son frère tira de toutes ses forces pour la sortir assisté de Kei qui se précipita pour l'aider. "Allez, tiens bon Natsu." Malheureusement, la force qui la maintint fut trop grande et Natsu disparut en même temps que la flaque.

"Natsuuuuu!" Shouyou martela le sol, impuissant, des larmes de rage aux yeux. "Ce n'est pas vrai!"

Kei serra les poings en se mordant la lèvre de frustration. Pourquoi?

Le roux se leva. "Elle va voir cette Reine Sorcière." Il commença alors à courir quand deux bras le retint. "Lâche-moi!, hurla Shouyou en se débattant, je dois aller sauver ma soeur.

\- Tu risques surtout de te faire tuer imbécile!", cria l'homme qui le serrait. Shouyou remarqua la pierre aigue-marine bouger contre le torse de celui-ci. C'est lui le corbeau grognon?"La Reine Sorcière ne va rien lui faire.

\- Et comment tu le sais ça?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout." A sa connaissance, la Reine Sorcière versait dans la nécromancie, or la magie utilisée sur Natsu provenait de la pierre de l'eau.

Le roux se calma lorsque l'homme le posa à terre. Celui-ci continua à le toiser de ses yeux bleus avant d'éternuer. "Tiens, Tobio, fit Sugawara en lui tendant des vêtements, tu risques d'avoir froid.

\- Merci, Kiyoshi, répondit Tobio en lui souriant tendrement.

Tobio? Comme Tobio Kageyama le...

\- C'est toi le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi?, cria le roux.

\- Exactement, déclara-t-il avec un sourire suffisant. Mince, je viens de manquer de respect à un roi. Il va me tuer.

-C'est surtout le roi des idiots, oui, rétorqua Kei en ricanant.

\- Boucle-la, mademoiselle je-rate-mes-sorts.

\- Là, il marque un point de Tsukki.", rétorqua Tetsumi en croisant les bras.

La blonde repartit dans la maison en serrant davantage les poings. Ce n'était pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. "Tsukishima." Kei se retourna pour voir Shouyou derrière elle. "Je...,il se tritura les doigts en rougissant légèrement. Mignon. "Euh...Merci d'avoir essayé de sauver Natsu.

\- De rien."

Le roux vit que la jeune fille fuyait son regard. Elle s'en veut. Il lui prit doucement la main. "Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je sais que tu fais toujours de ton mieux. Même pour ton sort raté, ma mère m'a dit un jour que les sorcières rataient souvent leurs sorts peu après avoir reçu leur baton."

Kei le regarda. Etrangement, les mots de Shouyou la soulageaient. Ils retiraient le poids qui pesait dans son coeur. "Nous sauverons Natsu, Shouyou." Elle ferait le nécessaire pour ça. La blonde sentit la main de Shouyou serrer davantage la sienne, le pouce lui caressant affectueusement sa paume. "Merci...Kei".

La sorcière vit un énorme sourire se dessiner sur le visage du roux, un sourire qui lui réchauffa le coeur.

Ils furent cependant interrompus par l'arrivée de Sugawara-san et les autres. La sorcière terrestre les installa tous autour de la table pour discuter du plan à mettre en marche. Un plan qui permettra au monde de retrouver la paix.


	5. Petite rencontre et entrevue du roi

Natsu tremblait de froid, trempée jusqu'aux os. La flaque bizarre l'avait amenée dans un drôle d'endroit, une salle bien sombre simplement illuminé par un feu de cheminée. La petite fille s'assit auprès du feu, essayant de se sécher tant bien que mal. Elle avait peur, et si elle était chez la Reine Sorcière? Allait-elle la manger toute cru comme le disait tout le monde? Natsu se recroquevilla à cette idée. "Grand frère."

Une jeune femme apparut à coté d'elle, à sa grande surprise. Celle-ci pourtait de courts cheveux bruns, vetue d'une simple robe d'un bleu passé et elle avait l'air gentille. L'inconnue leva la main et la fillette découvrit avec étonnement qu'elle était n'était plus mouillée. "Voilà, tu es toute sèche, répondit la femme en souriant, et tu n'as pas t'inquiéter, ma maitresse ne te fera aucun mal. Tu veux manger quelque chose? Tu dois avoir faim."

Natsu la toisa d'un regard méfiant quand son ventre gargouilla. La jeune femme leva son dougt pour faire apparaitre une assiette remplies de brioches. La petite fille hésita. Son grand frère lui avait souvent dit de se méfier des repas préparés par des inconnus.

"Les brioches ne sont pas empoisonnées, déclara une voix douce et posée derrière elle.

Natsu se retourna pour voir une des plus belles femmes qu'elle eut jamais vue. Moins grande que Kei-nee, elle avançait vers elle avec grâce, les flammes réhaussant les teintes acajou d'une longue cascade brune dont les boucles tombèrent sur les épaules. Sa longue robe blanche aux coutures bleu ciel mit davantage en valeur son physique gracieux. La jeune femme s'assit près d'elle en prenant une brioche pour la manger. "Tu vois?, fit-elle en prenant une bouchée, je ne suis pas morte."

Elle fit ensuite signe à sa servante : "Merci Shigeri. Tu peux disposer."

Celle-ci fit une courbette avant de partir. Natsu regarda le pendentif en saphir que portait la jeune femme. Maman m'en a parlé, c'est la pierre de l'eau. "C'est moi qui t'ai amenée ici, déclara l'inconnue, je suis désolée mais je te promets que tu retrouveras bientôt ton grand frère. Quel est ton nom?

\- Natsu, madame.

\- Natsu? C'est très joli, répondit la brune en souriant, dis-moi Natsu, pour m'excuser de t'avoir enlevée, en échange je t'apprendrai comment être une bonne sorcière, qu'en penses-tu?"

La fillette lui offrit un grand sourire : "Oui, je veux apprendre la magie. Maman m'a dit qu'une sorcière devait avant tout aider les autres et les rendre heureux.

\- Ta mère doit être quelqu'un de très gentil, répondit la jeune femme dont le sourire devint un peu triste. Cette petite fille lui évoquait des souvenirs perdus et surtout un souhait irréalisable. Il faut que je le fasse, pensa-t-elle en regardant le feu crépiter, pour que des enfants comme Natsu puisse vivre de nouveau dans la joie et l'harmonie.

\- Au fait, madame, c'est quoi votre nom?"

La jeune femme se retourna, un sourire tendre et maternel aux lèvres : "Tohru."

"Nous sommes désolés, Hinata, répondit Tanaka, on aurait dû t'aider pour sauver ta soeur mais nous...

-...C'est normal que le contresort mette du temps à faire effet, dit Kiyoshi.

-Et j'en suis désolée, déclara Kei. Shouyou entendit un léger tremblement dans sa voix habituellement monocorde.

Tous étaient assis dans la salle à manger autour de la table où la sorcière terrestre avait l'habitude de servir les couverts. Les rois Daichi et Tobio étaient assis cote à cote avec autour la garde personnelle du roi de Karasuno : il y avait donc Ryûnosuke Tanaka, un guerrier vouant un amour sans bornes à l'assistante de Sugawara, Asahi Azumane, un garde possédant une force aussi grande que sa sensibilité qui était le chevalier de Yû Nishinoya, la sorcière de la foudre et couturière à ses heures perdues ainsi que la cousine du roi, Chikayo Ennoshita, accompagnée de ses deux gardes, Narita et Kinoshita.

Tous connaissaient Shouyou car il leur arrivait de faire halte à l'auberge de sa mère. Yamaguchi, quant à lui, s'était mis à coté de Tsukishima au grand dam du roux pendant que Tetsumi les observait depuis le fond de la salle. La femme-chat fut satisfaite de son choix. Elle avait décidé d'accepter les fiançailles avec le roi de Karasuno quand Yakkun, qui avait visité le royaume de Karasuno, lui avait vanté ses mérites en tant que dirigeant et surtout en tant que guerrier. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait en chair et en os, elle voulait plus que tout l'épouser.

"Tu n'as pas à l'être, Tsukishima, la rassura le roi Daichi, tu as fait une erreur et tu l'as réparé, c'est l'essentiel."

Tobio lui jeta cependant un regard peu amène qui énerva Shouyou mais il se calma quand Kiyoshi lui posa une main sur son épaule. "Qu'allons-nous faire?, lui demanda Tanaka.

\- On va s'en tenir au plan initial, expliqua Daichi, nous irons au fief de la Reine Sorcière. Tsukishima, tu viendras avec nous. Ta magie nocturne va nous être d'un grand secours."

Kei hésita. Et si elle faisait de nouveau une erreur? Elle sentit la main de Shouyou serrer la sienne sous la table. "J'y vais aussi, déclara le roux.

\- Ah bon? Tu sais te battre au moins?, rétorqua un Tobio dubitatif.

\- Je me suis entrainer durement pour devenir chevalier donc bien sûr que je sais me battre. Si cela te gêne, je te provoque en duel.

\- Parfait, fit Tobio en souriant, allons de...

\- Ça suffit!, cria Daichi d'une voix si forte que Shouyou et Tobio se calmèrent aussitôt, il y a plus urgent, vous ne croyez pas?"

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, tout penaud. "Hinata, si tu veux venir, tu iras prévenir ta mère quand on retournera à Karasuno.

\- On va retourner au royaume?

\- La Reine Sorcière se trouve au nord du royaume de Shiratorizawa, lui expliqua Tobio, il faut passer par Karasuno pour y aller."

Shouyou réfléchit un instant : "Je sais, on peut utiliser le portail-miroir de ma mère pour y aller.

\- C'est vrai que le mien n'est lié qu'au royaume de Nekoma, ajouta Kei.

\- C'est une excellente idée, dit Daichi, maintenant que nous avons fait le tour, allons nous préparer pour le départ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre. Désolée s'il est un peu court, le prochain parlera du grand départ de nos héros et de leur arrivée au royaume de Karasuno. A bientôt.


	6. En route pour le royaume de Karasuno

Sugawara et Shimizu rangèrent les affaires dans la besace. La sorcière terrestre avait préparé de quoi les nourrir et les soigner même si le royaume de Karasuno n'était qu'à quelques heures de marche. Cela pourrait très certainement leur servir plus tard. Elle alla dehors où l'attendait tout le monde. Shouyou et Tobio se chamaillaient pendant que Tetsumi commentait la scène à Tsukishima qui poussait un soupir exaspéré.

Daichi était en train de remettre sa cape en place tout en bavardant avec Ennoshita et ses deux gardes tandis que Tanaka conversait avec Nishinoya qui lui montrait son baton en bois de pin. Asahi essayait de tempérer le caractère emporté de sa chère et tendre mais c'était dur. "Voilà le nécessaire pour le voyage, déclara Kiyoshi en tendant le sac à Daichi, je pense que cela vous servira surtout pour votre voyage au royaume maudit.

-Tu restes ici, Suga?" , lui demanda le roi. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et la sorcière l'avait assisté à Karasuno avant d'offrir ses services au royaume de Kitagawa Daiichi. La jeune femme se rembrunit : "Si je viens avec vous, je risque de céder à la haine et mes parents m'ont fait promettre de ne pas me venger avant de mourir, elle caressa la pierre de la terre, et je souhaite aussi rester ici pour veiller sur le village."

Deux mains se posèrent délicatement sur ses épaules. "Nous réussirons Kiyoshi.", dit Tobio en la serrant davantage contre elle. La jeune femme sourit en caressant les bras qui l'entouraient. Tobio faisait toujours en sorte de lui remonter le moral et d'évacuer ses soucis.

Daichi eut un bref sourire en regardant les tourteraux avant de déclarer. "On va y aller. Pour ceux qui ont besoin de dire au revoir, c'est le moment."

Shouyou et Kei rejoignirent Yamaguchi et Yachi qui se tinrent devant l'entrée : "Ne t'en fais pas Tsukki, déclara le jeune homme, je les protégerai en ton absence." La sorcière nocturne hocha la tête. En dépit de son apparence frêle, Tadashi était un bon combattant.

"Salue ta mère et les autres de ma part, déclara Yachi au roux, et dis-leur que tout va bien.

\- Pas de souci, répondit le roux. Yachi travaillait comme serveuse à l'auberge et son absence allait beaucoup se faire sentir. "Je suis sure que vous allez retrouver Natsu."

Kei et Shouyou se regardèrent d'un air décidé. Ils allaient la sauver.

"Kiyoko-san, déclara Tanaka à l'intendante tout en prenant tendrement les deux mains, dès que je reviendrai, est-ce que je peux devenir ton chevalier une fois cette histoire terminée?

\- Tanaka, répondit la sorcière en repoussant doucement les mains, ma lignée est celle des sorcières virginales." Il eut un choc qui le fit immobiliser. "Tu ne le savais pas, Ryu?, fit Nishinoya en lui tapotant l'épaule tout en y ajoutant une petite décharge électrique qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

\- Non, dit Tanaka, mais cela doit être dur pour toi.

-C'est juste une question d'habitude." le rassura Kiyoko. Sa gentillesse l'émeut mais malheureusement elle avait promis de se dévouer corps et âme à son devoir d'assistante auprès de Sugawara-sama. La lignée des Shimizu était en effet très spéciale, maudite selon certains. Spécialisée dans la magie sexuelle, les sorcières issues de ce clan tuaient malgré elles le moindre homme avec lequel elles s'unissaient voire même d'un simple baiser et elle ne voulait pas que Tanaka souffre.

Pour éviter que la lignée ne s'éteigne, une des ancêtres de Kiyoko mit au point un rituel qui fit que les descendantes attendraient un enfant le jour de leur vingt ans. De plus, pour diversifier l'héritage, un homme devait s'unir avec la sorcière le jour de ses seize ans.

Kiyoko avait tué le prince d'une contrée à cause de ça, un prince qui l'aimait profondément au point de se sacrifier, qui lui avait déclaré que mourir dans ses bras était une belle mort et que son royaume avait suffisamment d'autres héritiers. Terushima. Dans trois années, Kiyoko serait donc mère et perpétuerait la descendance. La sorcière ne s'en plaignait pas cependant. Elle en connaissait une qui souffrait de plus grands maux que les siens.

Tobio serra Kiyoshi dans ses bras. Il ne supportait pas de la laisser seule ainsi mais il devait sauver son royaume. "Kiyoshi, lui murmura-t-il, dès que je reviendrai, accepteras-tu de m'épouser?" Le roi avait voulu lui faire sa proposition avant mais l'attaque de la Reine Sorcière avait tout gâché.

La sorcière de la terre leva les yeux en lui adressant un tendre sourire : "Cela sera avec joie, Tobio." Ils échangèrent ensuite un doux baiser avant de se séparer à regret. "Et veille bien sur Shouyou aussi. Je sais que tu t'es attaché à lui."

Le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi grogna en rougissant légèrement ce qui la fit rire avant de rejoindre les autres. Kiyoshi les regarda partir avant d'entendre le bruissement des feuilles qui lui murmuraient la détresse de quelqu'un. Son sourire s'effaça, faisant place à de l'inquiétude.

J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Et ce fut ainsi que leur voyage commença.

La ville de Karasuno où siégait le roi Daichi se trouvait à deux voire trois heures de marche. Le pouvoir de la Reine Sorcière fut tel que les animaux et autres monstres dangereux se terraient au fond des bois, de peur que les morts ne se réveillent et les dévorent. Kei ressentit aussi cette ambiance pesante et lugubre. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Shouyou marchait à ses cotés, lui lançant des oeillades de temps en temps. "Je vais bien, fit la blonde en soupirant, inutile de t'inquiéter comme ça." Il est même pire que Yamaguchi.

\- J-Je ne m'inquiète pas! s'offusqua Shouyou en rougissant, c'est juste que j'ai envie de te protéger, on ne sait jamais."

On dirait le parfait chevalier. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. La sorcière nocturne claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre une épée dans les mains du plus petit. "Ouaah!

\- C'est une épée enchantée de purification, expliqua Kei, elle te permettra de pourfendre facilement les cadavres invoqués par la Reine Sorcière.

\- Merci Kei, fit le roux, émerveillé. Il courut ensuite montrer l'arme à Kageyama et aux autres.

J'espère seulement que mon grand frère ne m'en voudra pas trop d'avoir fait téléporter une des ses trouvailles.

Pendant ce temps, Daichi avançait avec Tetsumi. Comme le roi allait épouser une femme-chat, la reine des leurs pour être plus précis, il pouvait très bien demander conseil à celle-ci. Cependant, il avait toujours eu du mal à aborder correctement la gent féminine et encore plus si la personne en question était fort attirante.

Suga et Nishinoya étaient des exceptions mais c'étaient des amies de longue date et Tsukishima était une toute jeune fille. "Euuuh, Tsukishima m'a dit que vous étiez ici pour découvrir les coutumes de notre région. Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçue.

\- Point du tout, majesté, fit Tetsumi en souriant malicieusement, et ce que je vois en ce moment me plait assez, poursuivit-elle en le détaillant suggestivement du regard de haut en bas.

Daichi rougit et se racla la gorge. Les femmes-chats sont-elles si entreprenantes? C'est vrai qu'elle est très séduisante mais..."Un problème, votre altesse?" Tetsumi avait un peu trop rapproché son visage du sien.

"Euh, n-non Dame Tetsumi, répondit Daichi en s'éloignant un peu, s'empourprant encore plus, et appelez-moi Daichi. Je n'aime pas trop les formalités.

\- C'est d'accord, à condition que vous m'appeliez seulement Tetsumi. Le "Dame" devant mon prénom fait trop guindé à mon gout."

Daichi eut un léger rire. Cette femme-chat ne se prenait pas au sérieux, cela lui plaisait. Il se demandait si sa promise était comme elle. Le roi avait choisi de se fiancer à la reine de Nekoma afin de consolider davantage les rapports entre les deux royaumes.

Ses proches lui avaient reproché son pragmatisme mais il voulait plus que tout que son royaume s'ouvre davantage dans un processus de paix et puis, selon le ministre du royaume des hommes-chats, la reine Kuroo accueillait cette perspective d'union avec joie.

Tetsumi frotta la main contre son coeur, partie où était cachée la pierre du feu. Celle-ci brûlait légèrement sa peau à cause du concentré de flammes présent à l'intérieur du joyau. Comment Keina fait-elle pour supporter ça?

"Tout va bien, Tetsumi?"

La femme-chat croisa les yeux inquiets de Daichi. "Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous, les femmes-chats avont tendance à nous gratter un peu pour un rien. Notre coté félin, j'imagine.

\- Justement, dit le roi de Karasuno, je suis fiancé à votre reine et j'aimerai en savoir plus sur vos traditions, vos protocoles, ce genre de choses. Le ministre de Nekoma n'a pas été très bavard à ce sujet."

Yakkun, espèce d'idiot! Quoique si cela me permet de me rapprocher de Daichi...

"Je me ferai un plaisir de vous éclairer à ce sujet, déclara Tetsumi en passant un bras autour de l'épaule du brun pendant que sa queue tournoyait derrière elle, posez-moi n'importe quelle question et je vous répondrai." La reine de Nekoma frotta tendrement sa joue contre la sienne en ronronnant.

"Euuh, T-Tetsumi, bafouilla Daichi, je-je ne pense pas que cela soit t-très approprié."

La femme-chat se dégagea en faisant la moue : "Vous n'aimez pas ça, Daichi?

Si, très. " L-Le contact est t-trop intime et comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis fiancé.

Donc je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Parfait parfait.

\- Leçon numéro une Daichi, déclara la femme-chat un sourire mutin aux lèvres, ce que je viens de vous faire est une preuve d'affection chez les homm...

-...Tetsumi." La reine de Nekoma se retourna pour voir Tsukki lui faire signe et à en juger le ton qu'elle avait employé, la sorcière n'était pas contente du tout. "Ah! Tsukki m'appelle, je vous laisse." Elle partit rejoindre son amie, laissant le roi en pleine confusion.

"Puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire avec le roi Daichi?, lui demanda Kei dont le ton fut tellement glacial que Tetsumi se demandait si la pierre du feu était en train de geler. Tetsumi savait que la jeune fille était quelqu'un très à cheval sur les principes. " Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit concernant ta véritable identité?

-Parce que je suis timide?, Tsukki lui jeta un regard incrédule, bien, bien je vais te le dire. Je souhaite que mon très cher fiancé voie d'abord Tetsumi avant la reine Kuroo.

\- Et c'est en le courtisant que tu souhaites arriver à tes fins?

-Ehh! C'était plus fort que moi! Regarde-le, répliqua Tetsumi en désignant Daichi qui marchait devant elle avec la princesse Chikayo, il est craquant, tu ne trouves pas?"

Tsukki secoua la tête en maugréant : "Je ne m'interesse pas à ce genre de choses." Ce fut au tour de Tetsumi de lui lancer un regard dubitatif. "Quoi?

\- Mais rien, ma petite Tsukki, elle lui ébouriffa les longs cheveux blonds, fais-moi signe quand la glace autour de ton coeur aura fondu un peu."

Kei serra les poings en claquant de la langue, très agacée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Kuroo-sama arrivait toujours à l'énerver au plus haut point. "Eh Kei, la blonde vit Shouyou arriver à coté d'elle, encore merci pour l'épée.

\- De rien, répondit calmement la jeune fille, tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais devenir un chevalier, non? Et cela ne sera pas possible si tu n'as pas de quoi te battre."

Shouyou rougit malgré lui, c'était bizarre de voir Kei si attentionnée. Il pensait à leur première rencontre où la sorcière l'avait traité avec rudesse. Depuis, le roux avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de s'ouvrir un peu plus et malgré son tempérament introverti, Kei possédait un grand coeur.

Il avait vu la tendresse dont elle avait fait preuve lorsque Natsu avait été nerveuse et quand elle avait tenté de la sauver, Shouyou avait vu la peur dans son regard doré. Au fond de lui, il voulait veiller sur cette sorcière aussi réservée que la lueur de la lune. Il lui prit la main à sa grande surprise. "Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, déclara Shouyou en lui souriant, je te présenterai ma mère comme ça. Je suis sure qu'elle sera contente de voir une sorcière."

Kei hocha la tête en répondant légèrement à son sourire. Son coeur glacé débutait son dégel, après tout.

La capitale fortifiée de Karasuno était plus grande qu'elle imaginait, une succession de ruelles où se cotoyaient une succession de batisses en pierre dont les poutres apparentes en bois, décoraient les murs. Kei remarqua la grande fontaine en marbre qui semblait combler un vide, probablement celui du chateau qui avait été détruit.

Elle représentait des corbeaux s'apprétant à voler dans le ciel. "Ukai a donc accédé à mon souhait, constata Daichi, j'ai jugé inutile de reconstruire un chateau et préféré plutôt bâtir une place publique pour les habitants." Il s'agissait de la seule directive qu'il avait demandé au ministre avant que Chikayo, lui et leurs gardes personnelles partirent chez Sugawara. Kageyama les avait rejoints peu de temps après.

"Cela dit, fit le roi tout en saluant les habitants qu'il croisait, cela n'a pas trop changé depuis deux ans."

Tetsumi admira la cité d'un regard ébahi. C'était certes plus dépouillé qu'à Nekoma mais elle y ressentait la même joie de vivre. Daichi est vraiment un bon roi pour que les habitants soient si heureux de le voir.

"Dès que nous aurons fini cette affaire avec la Reine Sorcière, lui déclara Daichi, je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire visiter.

\- Merci Daichi, cela me plairait beaucoup."

Shouyou les amena ensuite à l'auberge qui était très animée. Tous saluèrent le roi Daichi à son arrivée. La mère du roux se tenait derrière le comptoir pendant que Kouji et Izumi s'occupaient du service. "Salut tout le monde!

-Shouyou, firent ses deux amis en coeur, lui rendant son sourire pendant qu'il les saluait de la main.

Sa mère sortit du comptoir pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire mais il commença à se rembrunir. La sorcière du soleil le remarqua. Elle regarda le reste des compagnons et vit qu'il manquait des personnes.

\- Je...Je suis désolé, maman, répondit Shouyou, les larmes menaçant de tomber, Natsu a été enlevée."

Daichi et ses amis détournèrent leurs regards pendant que Kageyama et Kei serraient les dents. Tous s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir empêché la sorcière de l'eau de l'emmener avec elle. Hinata-san les fit s'asseoir au fond de la salle à leur grand étonnement. La femme demanda ensuite à Kouji et Izumi de leur servir à boire avant de s'asseoir avec eux. "Vous devez avoir soif et profitez de vous reposer un peu.

\- Mais maman...

\- Tout va bien. Shouyou. Je sais que Natsu est en sécurité. Comme c'est une sorcière, je peux sentir où se trouve son énergie et je sais qu'elle n'ait pas en danger avec la sorcière de l'eau.

\- Vous savez que c'est la sorcière de l'eau qui l'a enlevée?, s'étonna Tanaka.

\- En tant que sorcière, je suis liée à toutes les lignées. C'est pareil pour vous quatre, en désignant Kei, Tetsumi, Nishinoya et Chikayo, sauf que vous êtes encore jeunes donc vos sens ne sont pas encore tout à fait aiguisés.

-Attends, questionna Tanaka, tu es aussi une sorcière, Ennoshita?

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas très puissante, répondit la princesse en écartant une mèche brune qui tombait sur son visage. Au point que la Reine Sorcière n'avait même pas repérée la pierre qu'elle gardait.

\- Je ne comprends pas maman, fit Shouyou en prenant la tasse que lui tenait Kouji, pourquoi la sorcière de l'eau veut Natsu? Est-ce à cause de la pierre du soleil?

\- Non, répondit sa mère en secouant la tête, la raison est toute autre."

Tobio fixait gravement son verre à l'annonce de ces mots. "Vous devez d'abord vaincre la Reine Sorcière, expliqua Hinata-san, je sens son énergie devenir de plus en plus chaotique et..."

Deux hommes entrèrent en trombe dans la taverne. L'un fut un véritable colosse pendant que l'autre, aux cheveux bruns, était moins grand et plus svelte. "Ah c'est Aone et Futakuchi, fit Shouyou en leur souriant, salut les gars.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Hinata, rétorqua le brun, la résidence royale est attaquée par les forces de la Reine Sorcière."

Tous se levèrent en même temps. "Elle a du sentir notre arrivée, fit Kei.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y, déclara Daichi, amène-nous lá-bas, ordonna-t-il à Futakuchi.

\- Aone, reste avec ma mère, s'il te plait, demanda Shouyou au plus grand, et protège-la au cas où." Aone hocha silencieusement la tête et tous partirent en direction du manoir où vivait la royauté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du chapitre :) A bientôt pour le prochain où il y aura plus d'action.


	7. Le premier assaut de la Reine Sorcière

Lorsque le roi Daichi et les autres arrivèrent au manoir, Futakuchi lui expliqua qu'Aone et lui avaient été obligés d'enfermer le ministre, son conseiller et les domestiques dans une salle assez grande pour ensuite les barricader.

Les deux guerriers venaient du domaine de Date Kogyo, connu pour sa compagnie de mercenaires. Kenji offrait ses services au roi de Karasuno pendant que Takanobu, loyal à la lignée des Hinata, avait entrainé Shouyou en vue de devenir chevalier. Ce colosse avait la réputation d'être un excellent maitre d'armes en dépit de son caractère très taciturne. Cependant, ils avaient décidé d'accomplir leur mission coûte que coûte leur mission ou leur patronne Moniwa n'allait pas être contente.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'endroit où la Reine Sorcière avait invoqué ses familiers cadavériques à savoir dans la salle de réception qui faisait office de salle du trone. La porte s'ouvrit pour voir des hommes qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain, les yeux rouges regardant dans le vide, totalement avachis et à l'affut du moindre bruit. Une aura violacée les entourait comme pour les protéger.

Daichi brandit son épée, ils étaient très nombreux mais cela allait être jouable. "Asahi, Nishinoya, préparez-vous, Tanaka, tu prends le flanc gauche avec Kageyama." Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Je vais avec toi, Daichi, déclara Tetsumi en souriant, nous allons prendre le flanc droit." Elle claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre une lance sous le regard étonné du roi. J'ai oublié que les femmes-chats sont des sorcières pour la plupart."Après tout, poursuivit-elle, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux, rien ne vaut un bon combat." Si Bokuto avait été là, il se serait éclaté. "Tsukki, je te charge de les affaiblir."

Celle-ci n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui donnât des ordres mais hocha la tête en se concentrant, le baton face à elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lancer des sorts d'une telle densité mais là, il le fallait. Shouyou se plaça devant elle pour la protéger tout en brandissant son épée.

"Je couvre vos arrières, fit Kenji en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, la hache à la main.

Chikayo était entourée de ses gardes. Sa main effleura la pierre aux lueurs grises qu'elle portait. Si jamais cela se passe mal, je l'utiliserai.

Kei lança le sort en proclamant : "Dissipation des ténèbres.", ce qui dissipa l'aura qui entourait les monstres.

Asahi, de son coté, embrassa Nishinoya qui lui mordit légèrement la lèvre, laissant perler un peu de sang. Elle en lécha la petite goutte écarlate ce qui fit apparaitre un halo électrique autour d'eux. Des petits éclairs grésillèrent autour de lui. "Parfait, Asahi. Maintenant, grille-les tous. Je t'envoie l'énergie nécessaire." Le guerrier se retourna et se rua sur les cadavres devant lui, les électrocutant au passage.

Un chevalier ayant passé un pacte avec une sorcière partageait les pouvoirs de celle-ci en puisant dans son énergie magique. La sorcière devenait aussi plus puissante par contre..."Aïe!" Un familier cadavérique griffa le bras d'Asahi avant de se faire électrocuter mais le guerrier eut une éraflure en même temps que la sorcière. "Yû, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Continue d'attaquer, je vais bien."

Kageyama se débarassa de quelques cadavres avec Tanaka, et il jugeait cela insuffisant, même si la pierre des glaces qu'il portait gelait quelques ennemis susceptibles de l'attaquer. Bon tant pis. Je suis désolé, Kiyoshi mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. Il effleura la lame de son épée. Lame de lierres. Des fines branches s'entrelacèrent autour de son arme et chaque coup qu'il portait invoquait des ronces empoisonnées qui emprisonnaient les monstres.

"Chapeau, Kageyama." Celui-ci observait Hinata. Le roux parvenait à protéger Tsukishima pendant qu'elle maintenait son sort, le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi remarqua son agilité au combat, par contre, cela manquait un peu de finesse. Il ferait un bon chevalier malgré tout. Un cadavre s'apprêta à le frapper par derriêre quand Tanaka le protégea. "Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver.

\- Ah oui, désolé." Kageyama se retourna pour continuer de combattre.

Daichi arriva à en éliminer quelques uns, sa lame commença même à virer au violet à cause du sang coulé, un cadavre s'approcha derrière lui mais il fut transpercé par la lance de Tetsumi. Le roi de Karasuno lui sourit pendant qu'ils se mirent dos à dos afin de viser un maximum d'ennemis : "Vous êtes une excellente combattante, dites donc.

\- Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, c'est vrai, fit Tetsumi en assenant un coup de pied pour déséquilibrer le cadavre qui avait tenté de lui sauter dessus, nous pourrions faire un petit duel, un de ces jours.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attaquer les femmes, répondit Daichi en tranchant la tête d'un cadavre.

\- Parce que nous sommes de pauvres petites choses fragiles?, le taquina la femme-chat en transperçant un monstre de sa lance.

-Non, parce que je les respecte trop pour ça. Attention!"

Le roi de Karasuno renversa Tetsumi à terre pour la protéger d'un cadavre qui s'était rué sur elle. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés, l'un sur l'autre, suspendus dans le temps.

Daichi plongeait son regard dans les yeux sombres, comme hypnoptisé. Tetsumi m'aurait-elle ensorcelé? La femme-chat eut un grand sourire mutin. "J-Je suis désolé, Tetsumi, bégaya Daichi, embarrassé par la position où tous se trouvaient, je v-voulais seulement vous..." Tetsumi lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, ce qui le fit rougir instantanément. "Tout va bien, Daichi, vous n'avez rien fait de mal." Elle regarda les cadavres qui arrivaient au-dessus d'eux. "Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de vous protéger." La femme-chat leva ensuite sa main. Pluie de cendres incandescentes. Les monstres autour d'eux calcinèrent de l'intérieur pour ensuite être réduits en cendres. Heureusement qu'il n'y en avait plus beaucoup, mon sort n'est que de courte portée.

Daichi se mit debout puis lui prit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Tous les cadavres du flanc gauche furent détruits. "On dirait que ma cousine a besoin d'aide, fit-il, allons la rejoindre." Tetsumi hocha la tête. "Je vous suis." Un détail le chifonnait, cependant. Tetsumi venait d'utiliser la magie du feu et même s'il connaissait peu de choses sur les hommes-chats, il savait que les membres de la famille royale étaient spécialisée dans ce type de sorts. Et si Tetsumi était...? "Daichi?" Le roi leva les yeux un instant sur la femme-chat qui l'interrogeait du regard. "Désolé, ce n'est rien." La seule chose que je sais, pensa-t-il en la suivant, c'est qu'elle me plait de plus en plus.

Shouyou, de son coté, tua le moindre cadavre qui fut à sa portée. L'épée que Kei lui avait donné fut particulièrement efficace, les faisant s'évaporer au moindre contact. Sa rapidité et son agilité firent qu'il arrivait à esquiver facilement, surtout que les coups donnés par les monstres étaient excessivement lents.

Le roux s'épuisait, il le savait. Son corps était en nage, son souffle un peu lourd. Il regardait ses autres compagnons détruire la horde en détruisant les petits groupes. Asahi avait tué le plus gros et restait près de la sorcière qu'il protégeait, Tanaka et Kageyama avait presque terminé d'éliminer leur groupe quand au roi Daichi et à la reine Kuroo, ils avaient rejoint Ennoshita. Kenji avait aussi presque fini. Il ne restait plus que lui.

Encore un petit effort, hors de question qu'ils touchent à un seul cheveu de Kei.

Celle-ci poursuivit son incantation en se concentrant sur les cadavres restant, le corps baigné d'un halo aux teintes améthystes où voletaient des petites paillettes argentées. Si elle flanchait, c'en était terminé cependant, elle se sentait à bout de forces. La blonde savait que Shouyou se battait à ses cotés, et cette pensée lui redonnait courage.

Hors de question d'échouer cette fois-ci, j'y arriverai.

Daichi et Tetsumi s'approchèrent d'Ennoshita quand une bourrasque de vent souffla dans la salle. A la fois douce et virulente, elle déchiqueta tous les cadavres restants, surprenant tout le monde. Chikayo, les mains posées sur la pierre, s'agenouilla en reprenant son souffle, soutenue par ses deux gardes qui l'avaient vaillament protégée. Tanaka courut vers elle : "Ouah! C'est toi qui a fait ça, Ennoshita?

\- C'est la sorcière du vent après tout, déclara fièrement Daichi. Sa cousine faisait toujours en sorte de le cacher afin d'éviter les ennuis. De plus, elle était toujours d'une nature très discrète, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de veiller sur les siens avec bienveillance.

Kei s'écroula sur ses genoux. Au moins, tout le monde était hors de danger. Shouyou s'agenouilla près d'elle, l'air inquiet : "Ça va, Kei?"

Celle-ci hocha la tête et s'apprêta à répondre quand...

Tobio avait été le premier à l'avoir remarqué, puis ce fut le tour de Tetsumi qui se précipita en criant avant d'être immobilisée. Kei eut un instant de mutisme , tétanisée par ce qu'elle voyait, cette femme à la chevelure de sang qui pointait Shouyou du doigt, une lueur sadique se reflétant dans ses yeux gris.

Un silence tomba puis une petite lueur dorée fugace.

Shouyou ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut deux bras en train de l'étreindre, puis un corps qui le recouvrait, un corps de femme grand et svelte. Des mèches blondes carressèrent son visage, des faibles battements de coeur se firent entendre. Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde d'un air si effrayé ? Du rouge sur ses mains. Non. L'horreur de la situation commença à prendre forme. Ses mains tremblaient, effleurant le dos de celle qui l'avait sauvé. "Chibi-chan, calme-toi. Tsukki n'est pas morte." Ces vagues mots parvenaient à peine à ses oreilles.

"Retournons voir Hinata-san au plus vite."

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait échoué. Pourquoi Kei? C'est moi qui suis censé te protéger, pas l'inverse.

Il sentit Futakuchi soulever la jeune femme inerte. Sa peau semblait si pâle, ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleutée. "Il faut l'emmener au plus vite" déclara la voix de Daichi. Tous sortirent de la salle qui était devenue un vrai champ de bataille. Shouyou avait pu se lever avec l'aide de Kageyama. Lui aussi semblait s'en vouloir. "Hinata." Le roux leva les yeux sur le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi. Celui-ci semblait bouillir d'une rage contenue qui cachait en réalité une grande tristesse. "On va s'entrainer, toi et moi, le temps que Tsukishima se rétablisse. J'imagine que tu souhaites passer un pacte avec elle."

Shouyou ne répondit rien. Au début, il avait voulu être le chevalier de Natsu mais depuis qu'il fréquentait Kei, son désir avait changé. Maintenant, il souhaitait plus que tout protéger la sorcière nocturne.

"Oui, Kageyama, répondit-il d'un air résolu, je serai le chevalier de Kei."

Parce que je ne veux pas la perdre.


	8. Rétablissement et préparatifs

Shouyou était assis au chevet de Kei. La blonde avait repris des couleurs et dormait paisiblement, le corps simplement recouvert d'un bandage et d'une couverture, ses longs cheveux blonds épars sur ses épaules. Le roux lui prit la main. Celle-ci semblait si grande, pourtant, elle était douce, ses doigts fins pouvaient lancer des sorts redoutables aussi bien que serrer la sienne avec tendresse.

Il la porta tendrement à ses lèvres avant de la poser de nouveau sur le lit. Shouyou avait décidé de devenir son chevalier, avec ou sans pacte afin qu'elle ne puisse plus se sacrifier ainsi. Néanmoins, un problème se posait. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Natsu ? Non de toute façon, je dois la sauver d'abord.

"Je ne pense pas que Natsu t'en veuille si tu choisis d'être le chevalier de cette jeune fille."

Shouyou se retourna pour voir sa mère entrer. Après l'assaut de la Reine Sorcière, tout le monde s'est rué à l'auberge où la mère de Shouyou avait installée Kei dans une des chambres libres. La sorcière du soleil l'avait ensuite soignée grace aux onguents faits par Sugawara et posé sur la poitrine de la sorcière nocturne la pierre du soleil afin d'accélérer la guérison des blessures.

Le joyau de la lignée des Hinata leur avait sauvé la vie durant la confrontation. Quand la Reine Sorcière allait se précipiter sur Shouyou, Kei l'avait protégé mais la pierre du soleil avait réagi, faisant disparaitre l'entité maléfique. Celle-ci n'avait été qu'une apparition de la vraie qui se terrait au fin fond de son domaine. Le roux avait confié à sa mère son désir de devenir le chevalier de la blonde et aussi sa réticence. Il avait fait une promesse à Natsu, une promesse qu'il avait l'impression de trahir.

"Tu le crois?

\- J'en suis certaine, répondit Hinata-san en lui ébourriffant gentiment les cheveux roux de son fils, c'est normal de protéger la personne que l'on aime, non?"

Shouyou eut un déclic. Alors c'était ça, le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Cette envie de voir Kei sourire, de la protéger, de la rendre heureuse dans toutes les situations. D'être auprès d'elle. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, "Merci maman, répondit Shouyou en se levant, je vais voir Kageyama." Maintenant, j'ai les idées plus claires.

"D'accord et ne t'inquiète pas pour Kei, elle ira mieux bientôt."

Le roux sortit puis descendit de l'étage pour aller à la taverne. Le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi conversait avec Asahi et sa compagne Nishinoya. Le couple profitait de ce moment de calme pour se reposer un peu même si la sorcière de la foudre pensait déjà à faire l'inventaire de sa boutique de vêtements. "Je ferai ça après qu'on est vaincu cette foutue Reine Sorcière, fit-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Ceux-ci avaient une telle longueur qu'elle devait s'attacher les cheveux en demi-couettes pour éviter que les franges se mettent sur ses yeux. "Et ne te fais pas de bile pour Tsukishima. Tout va bien se passer." Yû avait passé son temps à remonter le moral des troupes. Elle aussi s'en voulait cependant, il vallait mieux faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas.

"J-Je ne suis pas inquiet pour elle.", bafouilla le roi. Il s'en voulait surtout de ne pas tenir correctement la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa bien-aimée. La voix de Nishinoya le coupa de ses pensées : "Ah! Voilà Shouyou, salut.

\- Salut, Noya-san, fit-il en les saluant, Kageyama, ça te dit qu'on s'entraine maintenant?

\- D'accord, répondit-il, on va où?

\- Le roi Daichi a une salle d'entrainement dans la résidence royale. Ku-euh Tetsumi-san est en train de s'entrainer avec Aone et Futakuchi en ce moment."

Le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi hocha la tête puis tous deux partirent de la taverne en saluant tout le monde.

Aone et Futakuchi reprirent leur souffle suite à leur duel contre Tetsumi. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs à peine essouflée. "Purée, rétorqua Kenji, vous savez vous servir d'une lance."

Ils auraient fait d'excellents soldats dans ma garde personnelle. "Merci, le seul mérite vient de mes entrainements intensifs." Et de mes duels contre Bokuto aussi, on ne risque de ne pas tenir contre lui si on n'est pas un minimum agile."Je vais me reposer." Les deux mercenaires hochèrent la tête lorsqu'ils virent Shouyou et Tobio rentrer dans la salle. "On peut s'entrainer?, demanda le roux.

-Allez-y, répondit Aone, j'observe."

Kenji fut surpris de le voir parler quoiqu'il avait changé depuis qu'il servait la lignée des Hinata. Tetsumi sourit à Chibi-chan avant de partir. Elle n'eut pas la force de le taquiner cette fois-ci, elle-même s'en voulait pour Tsukki. Daichi était en pleine réunion avec son ministre en ce moment, sa cousine Ennoshita l'accompagnait et leurs gardes en avaient profité pour voir leurs familles respectives.

La femme-chat avait aussi été invitée à rester dans la résidence royale donc elle en avait profité pour s'entrainer un peu. La Reine Sorcière le paierait très cher. Tetsumi se dirigeait donc dans la salle de bain pour se laver de la sueur. Elle se servit de la pierre du feu pour faire chauffer l'eau rapidement avant de se déshabiller et de plonger dans la baignoire en miaulant de plaisir. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses congénères, elle adorait les bains, cela détendait aussi bien ses muscles que son esprit.

Tetsumi avait l'impression que Daichi se doutait de quelque chose. Bah, s'il se rend compte de qui je suis, je n'aurai qu'à lui dire, cette masquarade doit bien se terminer un jour. Son regard s'assombrit. J'espère que Tsukki va bien, cela m'énerve de n'avoir rien pu faire.

La Reine Sorcière l'avait paralysée au moment même où elle allait la rejoindre pour la protéger. La reine de Nekoma savait que cet être maléfique avait fait ça pour s'emparer de la pierre de Chibi-chan et heureusement pour eux, celle-ci les avait protégés. La femme-chat regarda la pierre qui tronait contre sa poitrine recouverte par la longue cascade noire que sont ses cheveux pendant qu'elle se frictionnait. Keina lui avait envoyé la pierre du feu pour veiller sur elle et elle espérait qu'elle n'en aurait pas à s'en servir, son pouvoir était très destructeur.

Tetsumi se leva et se sécha à l'aide d'une serviette. Elle se servit de la magie pour faire disparaitre ses vêtements sales afin d'en faire apparaitre des propres et étancher sa chevelure qui, à son grand malheur, rebiqua à nouveau. Elle enfila donc une tunique noire et un sarouel blanc avant d'attacher sa très longue chevelure en queue de cheval haute. Elle remua un peu sa queue pour voir s'il y avait un peu d'eau et lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était pas le cas, quitta la pièce.

La reine de Nekoma croisa ainsi Daichi qui sortait visiblement épuisé de son entrevue. "Tout va bien, Daichi?

\- Oui, c'est simplement que je viens d'entendre le résumé de deux ans de règne, c'est un peu fatiguant." Le roi se sentait embarrassé de s'être absenté si longtemps et il ne le reprochait pas à Tsukishima non plus, après tout, elle n'avait été qu'une sorcière novice à ce moment-là. Le ministre Ukai et le conseiller diplomatique Takeda avaient cependant bien géré les affaires du royaume.

Il avait appris notamment que la reine de Nekoma avait refusé une union avec le roi d'un autre royaume pour se marier avec lui. Pourquoi cet engouement? Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés pourtant. Tout ce qu'il savait de la reine venait du ministre de celle-ci, Yaku-san. "La reine est une personne très ouverte, bon elle a aussi tendance à taquiner les gens et à n'en faire qu'à sa tête mais elle aime énormement son peuple et elle est très aimée de lui en retour."

Il avait aussi appris que la reine Kuroo était une enfant illégitime et que c'était l'héritière en titre qui avait décidé de lui céder la place, ce qui était assez étonnant vu que ce genre de situation se terminait souvent en querelle de succession. Daichi regarda Tetsumi.

Sa maitrise de la magie du feu l'intriguait mais au fond, n'était-ce pas plutôt parce qu'il espérait au fond que cette jeune femme-chat aussi belle que forte fut en réalité sa fiancée? Elle semblait soucieuse aussi, il savait que Tsukishima et elle étaient amies donc elle se reprochait elle aussi ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout comme lui. "Que diriez-vous de faire un tour en ville avec moi? lui proposa-t-il en lui offrant son bras, je vous ferai visiter le royaume comme promis et cela nous changera les idées.

\- J'en serai enchantée, répondit Tetsumi en prenant le bras du roi tout sourire, et puis comme ça, je vous parlerai aussi de nos coutumes."

Kei déambulait dans la plaine où elle se trouvait. Tout semblait étrangement calme avec comme seul bruit le souffle du vent. Un peuplier se tenait au loin, perché au sommet d'une colline. En se dirigeant vers l'arbre, la sorcière nocturne entendit un rire, un rire mêlé de sanglots accompagné d'un chant si enfantin pour une voix d'adulte. "Des pierres, des pierres, toutes jolies pierres. Un jour, vous serez à moi, on formera une jolie famille et je vous donnerai plein plein d'amour...Ah ah ah ah!" La Reine Sorcière était assise contre le peuplier, riant aux éclats, des larmes ensanglantées ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée."D'ailleurs, elle est où ma pierre à moi? Ma belle pierre, où est-ce qu'elle est passée? Est-ce encore un coup de cette petite?"

De qui parlait-elle?

La Reine Sorcière repartit dans son rire dont Kei ignorait si celui-ci reflétait sa folie ou son désespoir. La blonde se retourna pour voir un homme qui les observait au loin. La sorcière nocturne pouvait mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui animait son regard. L'impuissance.

Kei ouvrit les yeux. Ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un simple rêve. Néanmoins, elle avait bien reconnu la Reine Sorcière et les sanglots qu'elle avait entendu la première fois provenaient donc d'elle. "Ah, tu es réveillée." La jeune fille s'assit pour découvrir que sa poitrine était recouvert d'un bandage. La mère de Shouyou était à son chevet en train de remettre la pierre du soleil autour de son cou. "Tu es bien grande pour une fille. Cela dit, j'ai entendu que les sorcières issues lignée des Tsukishima donnaient souvent naissance à des filles de grande taille même si ta mère est une exception."

Kei détourna son regard, gênée par cette remarque. Elle ignorait cependant que sa mère connaissait celle de Shouyou, elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé."Je ne disais pas ça pour me moquer, s'empressa d'ajouter la sorcière du soleil, tu es très jolie. Tu ne laisses pas mon fils indifférent d'ailleurs, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je plais à Shouyou? "Je vais retirer ton bandage. Comme ça, tu pourras prendre un bain ensuite."

La blonde se pencha légèrement pour que la femme déroule le pansement. "Avec l'onguent de Sugawara et la pierre du soleil, tu as pu guérir très vite. Heureusement que la résidence royale se trouve près d'ici. J'ai entendu dire que tu as protégé Shouyou et je t'en remercie infiniment."

Kei s'assombrit. Lorsqu'elle avait vu la Reine Sorcière sur le point d'attaquer le roux, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et avait fait office de bouclier. La blonde ne voulait pas que Shouyou fut blessé ou pire. Le roux était devenu un être qui lui était très cher. "Voilà, le bandage est retiré. Tu peux aller te laver si tu le souhaites, nos salles de bain sont juste à coté." L'aubergiste s'appreta à se lever quand...

-Hinata-san.

\- Oui?"

Il vallait mieux lui en parler : "J'ai rêvé de la Reine Sorcière."

Hinata-san eut un regard triste : "Malgré toutes les atrocités qu'elle a commises, cette femme est la plus à plaindre. Je suis sure que vous allez arriver à la vaincre, d'ailleurs, fit-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, Shouyou risque de te faire une petite demande. Suis ton coeur quand il t'en parlera." Shouyou s'est trouvé une fille bien. "Par contre, je vais devoir te laisser. Je dois retourner à la taverne."

Kei regarda la porte se fermer. Je me demande ce que va me demander Shouyou et pourquoi Hinata-san m'a-t-elle conseillé de suivre mon coeur?

Shouyou fit la course avec Kageyama jusqu'à l'auberge. Ils avait terminé de s'entrainer cependant cela ne les avait pas empêché de se défier. "Je vais arriver avant toi, déclara le roux.

\- C'est de la triche! Tu connais le chemin, imbécile."

Ils arrivèrent cependant en même temps à l'auberge. "Et merde, ex-aequo." marmonna le roi.

\- Hé, hé!"

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la taverne où ils virent le roi Daichi et Tetsumi en train de boire un verre en compagnie de Tanaka et Ennoshita. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Ennoshita soit une sor...

-...Chut Tanaka, fit Daichi à son garde, tu sais très bien que les sorcières sont mal vues, même dans mon royaume malheureusement.

\- Les habitants ont peur des sorcières à ce point?, lui demanda Tetsumi.

\- La Reine Sorcière n'a pas aidé."

Chikayo hocha la tête. Avec son apparence bien ordinaire, de ses yeux marrons en passant par sa chevelure brune coiffée en une tresse, la princesse avait l'air d'une jeune fille ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Cela lui permettait aussi de se rendre inaperçue. "Cela te gêne que j'en sois une, Tanaka?

\- Euh, non. Je suis juste surpris, c'est tout."

Ils continuèrent leur discussion pendant que Shouyou et Kageyama s'installèrent au comptoir pour boire un coup. Izumi leur servit un verre de jus de fruits qu'ils burent cul sec. Le roux remarqua que le roi était bien pensif. Tobio pensait en effet à Sugawara. Il venait tout juste d'être roi quand la jeune femme s'était présentée pour devenir un mage de sa cour, Tsukishima ayant refusé le poste. "Hors de question d'être avec le tyran du personnel." Il grogna à ce souvenir cependant, la blonde avait eu raison. Tobio s'était conduit de manière plus qu' exigeante avec sa garde personnelle, ses conseillers et ses domestiques. L'arrivée de Kiyoshi Sugawara avait changé les choses.

A son contact, Tobio s'était radouci, il était devenu aussi plus compréhensif, la bonté et la gentillesse de la sorcière terrestre avait touché son coeur et maintenant, il souhaitait plus que tout vivre à ses cotés. Les habitants de Kitagawa Daiichi le considéraient comme un roi sévère mais bon et juste et il le devait à la personne qui l'avait guidé dans ce sens. En plus de la promesse faite à Kiyoshi, Tobio avait fait aussi une autre promesse qu'il devait réaliser. "Je vais voir si les salles d'eau sont libres."

La voix de Shouyou le tira de ses songes et il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le roux s'était déjà précipité à l'étage, "Shouyou, on ne court pas dans l'auberge." s'indigna sa mère qui descendait.

Shouyou partit dans les salles de toilette. Sa mère avait fait bâtir une cloison pour séparer les chambres des salles de bains. Comme il n'entendit personne, le roux ouvrit une porte au hasard.

Mal lui en prit.

Kei était en train de sortir de la baignoire pour prendre une serviette, complètement nue et la peau ruisselante. Shouyou fut très heureux qu'elle fut guérie mais la vue de ce corps le fit réagir autrement. Il se tenait donc là à rougir, totalement tétanisé, incapable de pousser le moindre cri. Kei avait beau être grande, son corps n'était pas aussi mince qu'il avait imaginé. Elancé serait un mot plus juste avec les proportions juste là où il le fallait. Shouyou déglutit. Kei est si belle.

Le roux trembla encore plus lorsque la jeune fille le coinça contre le mur. Qu-qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire? Kei, de son coté, s'amusait de voir les réactions de Shouyou. Elle le trouvait adorable dans sa timidité. "Mon corps de géante te fait peur? Ou bien il te répugne?

\- Euh...Au-aucun des deux." C'est tout le contraire même. Ouh là là, il faut que je me calme. "J-Je vais partir le temps que tu t'habilles.

\- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux.

\- Hein!? Quoi!?, Shouyou rougit encore plus, c-cela ne se fait pas." Il ferma les yeux en posant les mains sur la taille de la jeune fille pour la repousser gentiment. La peau de Kei, étant encore mouillée à cause du bain, glissait sous ses doigts et pourtant, il s'en trouvait à s'émerveiller de sa tiédeur et sa délicatesse, s'y attardant un petit peu trop. Il entendit un soupir de plaisir puis un murmure contre son oreille : "Shouyou, je..."

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, ce qui les fit basculer. Un Kageyama mécontent apparut alors : "Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Cela ne met pas deux heures pour..." Il s'interrompit pour voir un Hinata allongé sur une Tsukishima dénudée. Tous trois se fixèrent un moment avant que Kei ne se leva en se dégageant du roux qui fut aussi mortifié que le roi.

"Je vais vous laisser vous laver, fit-elle en se recouvrant d'une serviette tout en souriant d'un petit air moqueur, je vais me changer dans ma chambre." Elle en profita pour tendrement embrasser la joue de Shouyou avant de partir.

La soirée fut cependant plus animée, tout le monde fut content de voir Kei rétablie, Shouyou et elle s'étaient d'ailleurs davantage rapprochés, cependant, le roux peinant à faire sa proposition de devenir le chevalier de la jeune fille, ne trouvant pas l'occasion de lui demander. Kageyama, de son coté, les regardaient de loin. Certes, il avait promis à sa promise de veiller sur Hinata mais il se rendit compte qu'il considérait de plus en plus celui-ci comme un ami.

Certes, le comportement irréfléchi du roux l'énervait des fois mais il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de son âge qui le traitait comme un égal. Ce n'était pas son garde Kindaichi, ni sa conseillère Kunimi qui allaient le faire. Ces deux-là se tenaient toujours à distance respectueuse de lui.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde s'était réuni devant le portail-miroir présent dans la chambre de la mère de Shouyou.

Ennoshita avait décidé de rester à la résidence royale accompagnée de sa garde personnelle afin de remplacer son cousin Daichi. Par contre tous les autres étaient là. "Ce portail mène au chateau de Shiratorizawa, expliqua Hinata-san, j'ai envoyé un message au ministre Oohira comme vous me l'avez demandée.

\- Parfait, je vous remercie Hinata-san, il fit aux autres, allons-y."

Tobio hocha la tête, Asahi, Nishinoya et Tanaka lui sourirent pendant que Shouyou et Kei regardèrent le miroir devant eux dont le reflet légèrement trouble montrait une salle tout en marbre blanc. Ils se tinrent la main pendant que les autres disparurent dans le portail. "Faites attention à vous.", déclara la mère du roux.

Vint le tour de Shouyou et Kei. Ils firent face à reflet : "Kei."

La sorcière le regarda. Elle fut surprise face au regard serieux qu'elle vit. "Je serai ton chevalier, que tu fasses un pacte avec moi ou non, je te protégerai."

Kei serra davantage la main dans la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était donc ça la proposition de Shouyou? "Merci Shouyou. Je ne faillirai pas non plus."

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans le portail, main dans la main, résolus à réussir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Le prochain se passera à la fois à Shiratorizawa et à Nekoma. A bientôt.


	9. Le deuxième assaut de la Reine Sorcière

Daichi ne fut guère surpris de voir deux gardes qui les attendaient à peine après qu'ils furent sortis du miroir. Tous deux portèrent l'uniforme de la garde du royaume de Shiratorizawa, une armure faite d'argent avec une cape mauve. "Faites attention à vous, fit l'un des gardes possédant une courte chevelure noire, je suis en passe de devenir le meilleur garde du royaume donc vous avez intéret à déguerpir au plus vite.

-Goshiki, rétorqua son collègue à la courte chevelure châtain en soupirant, tu pourrais au moins demander qui ils sont.

\- Mais Shirabu..."

Tanaka s'apprêta à les attaquer quand le roi de Karasuno lui fit signe d'arrêter. "Je suis Daichi Sawamura, roi de Karasuno, déclara-t-il, j'ai envoyé un message à votre ministre pour le prévenir de mon arrivée.

\- Vous voilà."

Un homme d'une grande carrure arriva derrière les deux gardes. "Goshiki, Shirabu, tout va bien, ce ne sont pas nos ennemis. Vous pouvez retourner la salle des gardes."

Les deux gardes se mirent aux gardes à vous avant de partir. "Mes excuses pour leur attitude. Ils sont au taquet depuis la disparition de notre roi.

\- Oui, mon ministre m'a raconté l'histoire, fit Daichi.

\- Et en plus, j'oublie mes bonnes manières. Permettez-moi de me présenter, Reon Oohira, ministre du roi. Je vais vous conduire à notre reine, elle s'impatientait à l'idée de vous voir."

Tous suivirent Oohira à travers des galleries richement décorées de draperies aux teintes mauves. Shouyou était subjugué par tant de faste pendant que Tetsumi regardait l'ensemble d'un air amusé. Ce décorum lui était trop solennel. "Dis Kageyama, tu connais la reine?, demanda le roux à voix basse.

\- J'en ai simplement entendu parlé. C'est une sorcière avec une réputation d'excentrique.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de problème avec le mariage? Tout le monde a peur des sorcières, non?

\- Je pense que tout le monde respecte trop le roi Ushijima pour le critiquer, répondit le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi, ma mère était aussi une sorcière malheureusement, elle avait dû le cacher." Sa mère est décédée?

Ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône, gigantesque endroit où ils virent une femme à la longue chevelure crême au visage sévère en train de servir un verre à celle tranquillement assise sur le trône.

Tout le monde sursauta de frayeur en la voyant. Sa peau, d'une pâleur fantomatique, réhaussait les longues mèches rouges dont une frange tombait sur une partie de son visage, cachant son oeil droit, son corps longiligne, dont les formes furent cachées par une large robe violette semblait davantage l'allonger et que dire du large sourire qu'elle leur offrait et qui, malgré le fait qu'il fut chaleureux, suscitait encore plus l'effroi?

Elle fait plus penser à la Reine Sorcière que la Reine Sorcière elle-même, pensèrent-ils en coeur.

"Eika, fit-elle en passant la langue sur les lèvres, la belladone est un peu fade. Rajoute un peu d'aconit, tu veux bien?"

La reine se leva ensuite en saluant ses invités pendant que la servante partit : "Bonjour bonjour, je suis Satori Tendou, reine de Shiratorizawa et accessoirement sorcière des poisons. J'essaie toujours d'inventer des cocktails explosifs mais je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver LE tords-boyaux ultime."

Tout le monde la toisait sans mot dire. Qui était cette sorcière bizarre amatrice de boissons mortelles? "Oh, je sais que vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. Sinon il n'y aurait pas autant d'invités de marque entre le roi de Karasuno, celui de Kitagawa Daiichi et, elle regarda Tetsumi qui s'évertuait à lui faire signe de ne rien dire, tiens la reine Kuroo est là aussi?"

La reine Kuroo? Daichi se retourna vers la femme-chat. Tetsumi est..."J'ignorais que vous connaissiez mon royaume, répondit froidement Tetsumi, nous avons peu de relations diplomatiques avec l'extérieur, le royaume de Karasuno étant la seule exception.

\- Je me tiens informée des situations pour Wakatoshi, répondit plus sérieusement Satori, je sais que vous êtes tous ici pour la Reine Sorcière. Il faut dire qu'elle vit près de mon royaume.

\- Cela m'étonne qu'elle ne vous ait pas attaqué, fit Kageyama.

\- La Reine Sorcière est quelqu'un de très puéril, tu devrais le savoir."

Le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi hocha tristement la tête. "De toutes les manières, j'ai décidé de vous suivre dans votre périple. Je ne peux rien faire seule mais avec vous tous, je suis sure qu'on y arrivera. Cette maudite femme, c'est le cas de le dire, a pris en otage mon très cher époux en le forçant à lui faire un pacte alors qu'il est mon chevalier.

\- C'est impossible, dit Kei, une sorcière ne peut faire qu'un seul pacte.

\- Sauf si elle a découvert un moyen de le détourner. Après tout, rien n'est figé dans la pierre. En tous cas, la bonne nouvelle est que c'est un pacte factice. Mon lien avec Wakatoshi est donc encore opérationnel et je peux faire en sorte de l'activer quand la Reine Sorcière l'enverra nous attaquer."

Le pendentif de Tetsumi se mit tout à coup à briller, lui provoquant un cri de douleur. Elle le sortit de sa tunique avant qu'il ne brûlat sa peau. Keina est en danger. La femme-chat le fit téléporter, inquiète. "La Reine Sorcière doit être en train d'attaquer mon royaume en ce moment même.

-Ça ira?, s'enquit Kei. Elle connaissait l'attachement de la reine de Nekoma pour sa famille et ses proches.

-Ta mère a crée un bouclier de protection grâce à la pierre de la lune et ma soeur est bien meilleure sorcière que moi. De plus, elle n'est pas seule, il y a la garde." Cela la préoccupait malgré tout.

Daichi posa une main rassurante sur son bras. Il ne dit rien mais Tetsumi savait qu'il la soutenait. Elle lui offrit un sourire empli de sollicitude.

Pendant ce temps, Keina vérifiait les différentes demandes du peuple avec Yaku. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs étonné de la voir s'investir autant.

Cependant, il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour alléger le travail de Kuroo-sama une fois rentrée même si elle prétextait que c'était comme un jeu pour elle.

Le ministre se surprit à contempler la princesse dans son travail, d'admirer son air sérieux et concentré. "Yaku, passe-moi l'autre pile.

\- Ah, euh, oui princesse."

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Bokuto. Celui-ci était retourné brièvement à son royaume pour vérifier si tout était en ordre pour repartir ensuite à Nekoma en compagnie d'Akaashi qui le suivait en soupirant. "Hey!Hey!Hey! Miss Pudding, Kuroo est de retour?

\- Toujours pas. Et que fais-tu à Nekoma? Pas que cela m'interesse.

\- Bokuto-san aime un petit peu trop votre royaume, lui répondit Akaashi.

\- Bah quoi? Les membres de la garde sont sympas, la bouffe est bonne et je m'ennuie comme un rat mort chez moi."

Keina s'arrêta soudainement. "Princesse Keina?

\- Yaku, déclara Keina d'une voix dangereusement calme, préviens la garde et dis-leur d'aller à la salle du trone."

Le ministre l'observa. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Keina dans cet état. Il partit donc non sans lui jeter un dernier regard inquiet. La princesse sortit ensuite en demandant à Bokuto et Akaashi de la suivre jusqu'au trône où des monstres cadavériques les attendaient, prèts à les attaquer. "C'est quoi ça?, demanda Bokuto.

\- Probablement des monstres crées par celle que l'on appelle Reine Sorcière., répondit Keina, Kuro avait raison."

Elle espérait que rien n'était arrivé à sa soeur.

Yaku arriva avec les gardes. Lev fut le premier à foncer contre les cadavres accompagnés de Taketora, l'homme-tigre et de Inuoka, l'homme-chien. "Allez les gars, on va les bousiller!

\- Eh, attendez-moi!, s'indigna Bokuto. Akaashi le prit par le col pour lui mordre légèrement la lèvre, le roi de Fukurodani sentit alors une grande énergie surgir de lui."Merci Akaashi. Hey!Hey!Hey! C'est parti!" Il se rua sur les cadavres, l'épée à la main pendant que sa sorcière invoqua des hiboux qui réussirent à en déchiquetter quelques uns..

Keina observa la scène, certes leur nombre se réduisait mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Je n'ai pas le choix. "Princesse Keina, il faut vous cacher, lui dit Yaku en lui prenant la main. Pas question. Elle la lâcha à la grande surprise du ministre. "J'ai promis à Kuro de protéger le royaume."

La femme-chat se retourna pour voir la pierre du feu apparaitre dans ses mains. Elle eut un léger sourire avant de la toucher en se concentrant sur la foule de cadavres restants. Attaque les ennemis, protège les alliés.

Déflagration. Un tourbillon de flammes apparut, carbonisant tous les monstres présents. Une femme rousse se tint au milieu, tentant de s'attaquer à la princesse mais celle-ci invoqua une barrière de flammes qui la fit disparaitre aussitôt.

Keina s'écroula aussitôt. "Princesse Keina!" Yaku se précipita pour vérifier si elle allait bien. Celle-ci parassait extrêmement épuisée au point de ne plus prononcer un seul mot. "Elle a utilisé trop de magie, fit Akaashi, elle a surtout besoin de repos. On s'occupera du reste."

Yaku hocha la tête en la remerciant avant de porter la princesse dans sa chambre. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait de ne pas être un guerrier, il souhaitait tellement la protéger de tout le mal qui l'entourait. Au moment où Yaku l'allongea dans son lit, il sentit la main de la princesse s'accrocher à sa chemise. Un petit murmure presque inaudible. "Reste."

Le ministre eut un sourire tendre. Il arrivait à la princesse de lui demander de rester auprès d'elle, voire même de dormir à ses cotés. Yaku aimait ces moments d'intimité, cela prouvait qu'il avait une place spéciale dans son coeur. Le ministre retira ses chaussures et la rejoignit dans son lit en la prenant dans ses bras. Keina s'endormit aussitôt.

La bataille avait été éprouvante pour elle mais il admirait ses talents de magicienne même si elle les utilisait uniquement dans des situations d'urgence comme celle-ci.

L'homme-chat s'inquiéta aussi pour sa reine qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis quelques jours, cependant, Keina lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien. Il sentit la queue de la princesse s'accrocher à la sienne pendant qu'elle ronronnait doucement. Yaku lui embrassa doucement le front : "Dormez bien princesse." Avant de désserrer son étreinte à contrecoeur pour se lever, mettre ses chaussures et partir à la rencontre des autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili, voilou pour ce chapitre, la fin de l'histoire approche. A bientôt. :)


	10. Pactes d'amour au clair de lune

Shouyou s'émerveilla lorsqu'il vit la cascade devant lui, celle-ci semblait si belle, si pure, des étincelles brillaient tout autour, dans la lumière nocturne.

Kei avait une attitude plus mesurée mais n'en pensait pas moins. Kageyama plongeait le doigt dans l'eau pour voir si elle était vraiment pure pendant que le reste des voyageurs établissaient le campement pour ce soir."La magie est restée intacte dans ce lieu.", constata Tendou en souriant. La reine de Shiratorizawa avait décidé de suivre Daichi et les autres jusqu'au domaine de la Reine Sorcière. Elle avait demandé à Reon de prendre les rênes le temps de son absence.

Le trajet pour y mener durait un jour, ainsi ils avaient décidé de se reposer en cours de chemin. Tanaka s'occupait du feu avec Nishinoya pendant que Satori but une de ses boissons en compagnie de Tetsumi : "Ah, ce mélange cigüe-digitale dépote. Dire que j'en avais offert à une vieille amie, malheureusement cela ne lui a pas rendu service, finit-elle tristement.

\- Vous arrivez à boire du poison comme ça? Sans tomber malade?,lui demanda Tetsumi, intriguée malgré tout.

-Dans ma lignée, les sorcières naissent avec du venin dilué dans le sang, nous sommes donc immunisées au poison. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis devenue mage de cour pour la famille royale. J'étais la gouteuse attitrée de Wakatoshi avant qu'il ne m'épouse." Son regard s'attristait. "J'espère qu'elle ne lui a rien fait.

\- Je suis sure que non, fit Tetsumi en lui tapotant l'épaule, j'ai même l'impression que l'énergie de la Reine Sorcière est étrangement stable depuis...Une plume apparut devant elles...C'est Akaashi."

La femme-chat l'effleura pour voir apparaitre une projection de la femme-chouette.

"Kuroo-sama.

\- Akaashi, fit la reine avec un énorme sourire, si tu m'envoies ce message, c'est pour me dire des bonnes nouvelles.

\- Des monstres ont essayé d'attaquer le château mais nous avons réussi à les neutraliser et...Oui, Bokuto-san je lui dirai que tu veux faire un duel."

Tetsumi eut un petit rire. Ce Bokuto, il ne changerait jamais. "Et Keina? Elle va bien?

\- C'est grâce à elle que nous avons gagné. Sa maitrise du feu est impressionnante, par contre, elle se repose en ce moment.

\- Cela a du l'épuiser, sa soeur avait beau être une sorcière puissante, son endurance n'était pas à toute épreuve, nous sommes prês du domaine de la Reine Sorcière. Je vous avertirai une fois cette affaire finie.

\- Tu as pu rencontrer le roi de Karasuno?"

Tetsumi rougit légèrement : "Euuh oui." Et il n'est pas loin donc tais-toi.

\- Je sais que c'est pour le voir que tu es partie donc j'espère que c'est quelqu'un de convenable.

\- Euh oui, ne t'en fais pas Akaashi, la plume commença à s'effriter, je te laisse, à bientôt."

L'apparition disparut aussitôt. "Ouah!, fit Tendou, ébahie par ce qu'elle venait de voir, je serai tentée de visiter votre royaume pour voir vos artefacts magiques.

-Vous serez la première invitée, Tendou-san.

\- Merci bien, par contre, je suis désolée d'avoir divulguée votre secret au roi de Karasuno.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Tetsumi, de toute façon, cela devait se savoir un jour."

Daichi se dirigea vers les deux reines. "Je vais vous laisser, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas raconter une ou deux histoires horrifiques á vos amis."

La reine de Shiratorizawa partit, laissant seule celle de Nekoma en compagnie du roi de Karasuno. Celui-ci s'assis auprès de la femme-chat, ils étaient un peu en retrait du camp. "Je suis désolé mais j'ai entendu votre conversation, déclara Daichi, vous êtes donc partie de votre royaume pour me voir.

\- Je voulais aussi enquêter sur la Reine Sorcière mais c'est vrai que vous voir était la motivation principale. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu.

\- Point du tout majesté, fit Daichi en souriant, ce que je vois en ce moment me plait assez.

\- Daichi, voyons, répondit Tetsumi d'un ton faussement gêné, cessez de m'imiter et il y a des enfants pas loin."

Daichi eut un petit rire avant de lui demander plus sérieusement : "Pourquoi m'avoir caché votre identité ?

Tetsumi mit un peu de temps avant de répondre: "Je voulais simplement que vous fassiez connaissance avec moi sans penser une seconde que je sois la reine de Nekoma.

\- Je comprends, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose."

La femme-chat eut un moment de surprise lorsque le roi de Karasuno la prit par la taille pour la mettre à califourchon sur lui. "Je suis quand même très heureux que vous soyez ma fiancée.

\- Ah bon?, Tetsumi lui adressa un sourire mutin, moi aussi." Elle frotta ensuite doucement sa joue contre celle de Daichi en ronronnant : "Un gage d'affection chez les femmes-chats?

\- Je vois que sa majesté apprend vite."

Tetsumi leva de nouveau son visage pour mettre ses mains autour du cou de Daichi et s'emparer des lèvres de celui-ci, celui-ci y répondit tendrement avant de caresser doucement les hanches pleines de sa fiancée puis d'effleurer la queue de celle-ci de ses doigts. Tetsumi eut un moment d'arrêt. "Mm.

\- Cela ne t'a pas plu?, lui demanda Daichi, inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Leçon numéro deux, répondit fébrilement Tetsumi, les femmes-chats sont très sensibles à cet endroit.

\- Oh, je comprends, murmura Daichi d'un air taquin, je garderai ça en mémoire pour notre nuit de noces." Le brun lui butina de nouveau les lèvres avant que la femme-chat ne déclare : "En plus de devenir mon époux, je souhaite que tu deviennes aussi mon chevalier."

Daichi la fixa, un peu incrédule. "Tu es sure d'avoir besoin d'un chevalier?

\- Pour la symbolique, Daichi. Considère ça comme un prémariage."

Le roi lui sourit tendrement en frottant son nez contre le sien. "C'est d'accord, Tetsumi.

\- Ca va faire un peu mal, prévint la jeune femme en effleurant ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vas-y."

La femme-chat l'embrassa de nouveau en lui léchant délicatement les lèvres. Elle la mordit ensuite légèrement assez pour laisser couler une goutte de sang qu'elle recueillit.

Daichi ressentit une énergie nouvelle, comme une flamme en train de jaillir. Son sang bouillonnait comme une coulée de lave. Cette force...Le baiser s'approfondit davantage et tous deux sentirent un autre feu se développer. "Il vaut mieux arrêter avant d'entamer notre nuit de noces ici." Tetsumi se dégagea à regret suite aux paroles de Daichi. "Cela ne me dérangerait pas de le faire ici mais tu as raison. On a intéret d'être en forme demain."

Ils se levèrent pour ensuite rejoindre les autres.

Shouyou admirait la cascade en compagnie de Kageyama. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées. "Dis, Kageyama."

Celui-ci se retourna." Tu m'as dit que ta mère était une sorcière.

\- Oui, c'était la sorcière des glaces, expliqua le jeune roi, mon père était amoureux d'elle et il a décidé de l'épouser même si mon grand-père refusait leur union. Mes parents sont morts suite à une attaque de brigands alors qu'ils étaient en route pour une réunion. J'avais onze ans."

Cela doit être dur pour lui. "De toute façon, poursuivit-il, j'ai Kiyoshi qui m'attend et un royaume à protéger donc je dois tenir ma promesse.

\- Quelle promesse?"

Kei profita de ce moment pour aller vers eux. "Je vais retourner au camp, déclara Tobio en les laissant tranquille. La sorcière nocturne se mit alors à coté du roux. Ils contemplèrent un moment la fontaine avant que Shouyou ne prenne la main de la blonde. Celle-ci fixa l'eau en train de couler. Elle sentit la main de Shouyou se serrer contre la sienne. Le roux ne voulait pas la perdre de nouveau, elle-même ne souhaitait pour rien au monde qu'il ne la lache. Kei savait que c'était très impulsif de sa part, mais..."Shouyou, faisons le pacte."

Le roux lui lança un regard surpris. Kei venait de dire quoi? "Je sais que c'est égoiste de ma part, surtout que tu m'as dit vouloir être le chevalier de Natsu mais, sa main trembla légèrement, je veux que tu sois à mes cotés."

Shouyou eut un petit sourire. Kei l'aimait même si elle le déclarait de manière détournée. Il serra davantage sa main. "Je le souhaite aussi Kei." La blonde se retourna pour lui faire face, les joues, légèrement rouges, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Bon sang, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mon attitude d'être comme ça. "Tu veux qu'on le fasse maintenant? Il existe plusieurs manières de faire un pacte. Je dois juste goûter ton sang."

Shouyou réfléchit. Le roux fut heureux que Kei lui proposât de faire un pacte avec elle, même si c'était soudain. Ses yeux ambres regardèrent les fines lèvres rosées de la jeune fille. Il connaissait bien une manière bien délicieuse. Il caressa tendrement la joue de Kei avant de l'attirer plus près de lui, frôlant ses lèvres avec un sourire. Kei comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Shouyou avait choisi la manière la plus intime et cela lui plaisait grandement. La sorcière l'embrassa alors doucement avant de planter ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure, lapant le sang qui en sortit.

Une aura violette étincelante les enveloppa, concentrant une seule et même magie. Kei rompit ensuite le baiser et posa doucement son front contre celui de Shouyou, contemplant ainsi les magnifiques yeux ambrés du jeune homme. Celui-ci admirait les prunelles dorées devenues chaleureuses. "Je t'aime Kei."

Celle-ci cueillit de nouveau ses lèvres avant de répondre: "Moi aussi, Shouyou."

Le roux se réfugia ensuite dans ses bras, écoutant doucement les battements de son coeur. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sous la nuit étoilée.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde reprit la route jusqu'à arriver à une colline qui surplombait un royaume entouré par des douves aux eaux troubles. Au centre, se trouvait un palais aux teintes bleutées dont les reflets irisés rappelaient le cristal. "Ouaaah!, s'exclama Shouyou devant tant de beauté, c'est vraiment là où vit la Reine Sorcière? C'est vraiment beau.

\- Et vide aussi, ajouta Kei, j'ai l'impression de ne voir aucun habitant.

\- Tous sont partis dans mon royaume et celui de Karasuno, déclara Kageyama.

\- Sans oublier dans le mien, renchérit Tendou, tous ont quitté le royaume maudit à la demande de leur reine.

\- Quel est le vrai nom de ce royaume?, demanda Tetsumi, et pourquoi la Reine Sorcière a fait ça? Je pensais qu'elle serait plutôt du genre à terrorriser ses sujets."

Tendou et Kageyama se regardèrent pendant que Daichi continua à regarder le royaume d'un regard triste. "Tu veux que je leur raconte, roi Kageya...

-...Non, je vais le faire, Tendou-sama."

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à l'homme qui leur avait parlé. Kei reconnut celui de son rêve qui regardait la Reine Sorcière avec désespoir. Kageyama fut aussi étonné de le voir ici : "Iwaizumi-san? Mais tu es censé être mort, je pensais que...

-...Je le suis Kageyama mais tu connais le lien qui unit une sorcière avec son chevalier. Tant qu'elle sera en vie, je le serai aussi.

\- De qui il parle?, demanda Tanaka. Daichi ne répondit rien. Il ne connaissait que quelques bribes de cette tragédie.

\- Je vais vous raconter l'histoire du royaume de Seijoh, déclara Iwaizumi en s'asseyant, de la raison pour quoi tout le monde l'appelle le royaume maudit et aussi comment celle qui fut jadis la Grande Reine est devenue la Reine Sorcière."


	11. La complainte de la Reine Sorcière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucoou voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vais aussi corriger un peu le chapitre 10, certains passages un poil trop rapides (surtout celui entre Shouyou et Kei). On commence ce chapitre avec le point de vue d'Iwaizumi. Bonne lecture. :)

" Seijoh a toujours été un royaume très prospère, gouverné par la lignée des sorcières de l'eau, les Oikawa. Les reines aidaient beaucoup les autres régions atteints par la sécheresse et faisaient souvent office de diplomate pour résoudre les conflits. Toutes cependant devaient obligatoirement se lier à l'homme avec lequel elles s'unissaient sous peine de sombrer dans la folie. Tout le monde ignore pourquoi les Oikawa devaient subir cela mais beaucoup pensent que cela vient de la pierre de l'eau, à la fois calme et trouble, comme l'esprit de ses gardiennes.

Toujours est-il qu'un jour, une sorcière de la lignée perdit son époux des suites d'une maladie et que malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'établir un pacte avec lui à cause de sa constitution fragile. Son esprit se brisa, transformant son amour pour les autres en adoration pour les joyaux, sa peur de voir les êtres chers mourir en peur de sa propre mort. Ainsi, son apparence commença à s'alterer, elle versa dans la nécromancie, puis élabora plusieurs rituels interdits dont celui de transgresser les pactes et enfin, elle lança une malédiction à sa propre fille : elle se réincarnerait dans le corps de chacune de ses descendantes dès que celle-ci se retrouverait mentalement affaiblie.

Cette histoire fut transmise ensuite aux héritières et à leurs chevaliers de générations en générations et malheureusement, c'est ce qui est arrivé à mon épouse.

\- Quand mes parents sont morts, expliqua Kageyama, le régent de mon royaume m'a confié à Oikawa-san afin que j'apprenne à devenir un bon dirigeant. Elle-même m'a fait promettre de la tuer si le pire arrivait mais je ne comprends pas Iwaizumi-san, même si son caractère n'est pas facile, je doute qu'Oikawa-san sombre aussi facilement.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Kageyama, renchérit Tendou, je me souviens de l'époque où tout le monde a commencé à l'appeler la Grande Reine, sa réputation était grandiose au point que même Wakatoshi a essayé de la courtiser avant de me rencontrer.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, soupira le chevalier, j'ai du me battre en duel avec lui pour qu'il renonce. Plus sérieusement, la reine Tohru et moi avons eu une fille. Malheureusement, elle a été morte-née. Cela a été un coup dur pour ma femme qui sentait son esprit partir petit à petit. Elle sentait que son ancêtre prenait le dessus, pourtant, elle a tout fait pour protéger son peuple.

-Oikawa-san a demandé à Kageyama, Ushijima-san et moi de les accueillir dans nos royaumes, fit Daichi.

\- Puis elle a demandé aux membres de sa garde personnelle de se mettre en lieu sûr afin de se préparer au pire, poursuivit Hajime, cependant, j'ai été pris à partie durant un des accès de folie et son ancêtre m'attaquée. Je pense que je vis encore grace au pacte qui m'unit à Tohru.

\- Si la Reine Sorcière est la sorcière de l'eau, dit Hinata, alors c'est elle qui a capturé ma soeur.

\- Je me disais bien que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, Natsu et toi, déclara le chevalier, Tohru a fait ça au moment où elle a réussi à prendre contrôle de son corps, il se rembrunit, si vous voulez savoir comment elle a fait...

...La Reine Sorcière. Un joli surnom pour ce qu'elle était. La jeune femme coiffait ses longs cheveux roux dans le miroir. Dire qu'avant, elle avait des cheveux et des yeux marrons d'une grande fadeur, sa descendante lui ressemblait d'ailleurs un peu trop.

Lorsqu'elle a commencé à devenir une nécromancienne, son apparence avait drastiquement changé. Une idée lui vint. Elle ne pourrait rester éternellement dans le corps de cette petite. Et si elle faisait en sorte d'ensemencer celui-ci pour se préparer à cette éventualité? Après tout, elle avait capturé le puissant Wakatoshi, il ferait l'affaire.

Sa main tremblait et devint hors de son contrôle. "Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, petite? Tu ne peux pas me tuer tant que je possède ton corps et même si tu redeviens toi-même, cela sera impossible pour toi de te suicider, ma pauvre." Une grande lime à ongles fut présente sur sa coiffeuse, la main la prit malgré elle. "Quoi?" avant de se poignarder profondément le bas-ventre.

" Tohru!"

Hajime se tenait à son tour le ventre, comme si une énorme déchirure s'était produite à cet endroit. Le chevalier s'approcha de sa femme qui se récroquevillait en utilisant un sort de guérison pour calmer la douleur mais trop faible pour soigner entièrement la plaie. "Déso...lée Haji...me mais mon auguste...ancêtre voulait faire un en...fant avec Ushi...waka. Hors...de question qu'un autre...homme que toi me...touche."

Le chevalier fit appel à Shigeri dont le pouvoir d'invisibilité permettait de ne pas se faire repérer lorsque la Reine Sorcière prenait le corps de la sorcière de l'eau. Elle emmena ensuite Tohru dans un lieu sûr.

\- C'est horrible, commenta Tetsumi, une femme ne devrait pas se sacrifier à ce point.

\- Lorsque Tohru arrive à reprendre contrôle de son corps, elle fait toujours en sorte de confier la pierre de l'eau à sa dame de compagnie pour éviter que la Reine Sorcière ne la prenne. Pour Natsu, dit-il à Shouyou, elle a fait ça pour la protéger de son ancêtre car celle-ci s'"endort" lorsqu'elle reprend conscience et aussi pour se protéger en quelque sorte. La magie du soleil est assez efficace contre la magie de la mort et peut-être réfléchit-elle à une solution pour sauver tout le monde. De plus, nous sommes heureux de l'avoir près de nous, la mort de notre fille nous a grandement affecté. Pardonne notre égoisme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le roux, vous avez beaucoup souffert.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, déclara Kei, la Reine Sorciêre ne vous a pas repéré?

\- Elle fait simplement comme si je n'existais pas. La Reine Sorcière est quelqu'un de très enfantin au fond. Ce qui la gène, elle l'ignore."

Toutes les sorcières se mirent sur le qui-vive. "Vous avez senti?, questionna Nishinoya.

\- Oui, répondit Kei, la Reine Sorcière est revenue.

\- Et elle n'a l'air vraiment pas contente du tout, ajouta Tetsumi.

\- Il est temps d'y aller, déclara Iwaizumi en se levant, Kageyama, tu sais quoi faire si le pire arrive."

Celui-ci hocha tristement la tête en se souvenant des mots prononcés par Oikawa-san. Il avait treize ans à l'époque.

Tobio regardait les armoiries du château d'Aoba Jousai, émerveillé par la finesse du travail. Son château à lui en possédait bien sûr mais il les trouvait trop grossières. Une tapisserie retint son intention. Elle représentait une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux gris ressemblant étonnament à Oikawa-san en train de verser des larmes de sang au chevet de sa fille. Celle-ci dormit tranquillement dans son landeau pendant que des mains aux ongles violacées essayaient de la capturer.

"La complainte de la Reine Sorcière", fit une voix derrière lui, beau titre, n'est-ce pas?"

Le prince se retourna pour voir la jeune reine de Seijoh. Oikawa-san lui avait longtemps voulu de l'avoir battue aux échecs, jeu dans lequel elle était imbattable mais depuis qu'Iwaizumi-san était devenu son chevalier, elle s'était considérablement radoucie. Depuis, elle lui avait tout appris afin qu'il devienne un grand roi et il considérait la reine et son chevalier un peu comme une grande soeur et un grand frère. "Pourquoi avoir mis une tapisserie si effrayante?

\- Afin que les sorcières de l'eau n'oublient jamais leur triste héritage."

Tobio regarda son visage s'assombrir. " La Reine Sorcière est mon ancêtre, c'est une femme malfaisante qui peut très bien prendre possession de mon corps à un moment ou à un autre. Si un jour, je n'arrive plus à la contrôler Tobio-chan, je te charge de me tuer. Iwa-chan ne pourra pas le faire."

Tobio n'avait pas compris l'ampleur de ces mots jusqu'à ce qu'un brouillard sombre eut envahi le royaume de Kitagawa Daiichi, endormant tous ses habitants. Kunimi avait réussi à temps de jeter un contresort qui les avait protégés Kiyoshi et lui. L'intendante avait décidé de rester là-bas afin de protéger tout le monde.

"Je tiendrai ma promesse, Oikawa-san.", pensa-t-il d'un air résolu pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le château d'Aoba Jousai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite pour bientôt.


	12. Petite lueur enfantine dans une part de ténèbres

"Tu es sure que tu dois partir, Tohru-nee?"

La jeune femme s'était attachée à la petite Natsu, Hajime aussi d'ailleurs. La fillette était devenue leur rayon de soleil dans cette existence devenue si morne. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'en vouloir à son ancêtre mais au moins, elle avait pu cacher Natsu de sa folie tout en lui enseignant la magie où elle s'était révélée très douée.

C'était même grâce à la petite fille qu'elle avait pu tenir jusque là mais maintenant, la fin l'attendait. Elle serra tendrement Natsu dans ses bras pendant que Shigeri apparut. "Natsu, promets-moi d'être une bonne sorcière, d'accord?"

Elle se leva ensuite pour donner la pierre de l'eau à sa dame de compagnie. "Shigeri, la pierre est à toi.

\- Mais, Tohru-sama..." La reine la prit par les épaules. "Allons, Shigeri, ne te fais pas de mourron pour moi. Ce n'est pas bon pour l'enfant que tu portes et que dirait Kyoken-chan si tu te sens mal, hein?"

La sorcière de l'eau se retourna : " Amène Natsu en lieu sûr et dès que tu ne ressentiras plus mon énergie magique, fais en sorte qu'elle retrouve son frère." Tohru fit apparaitre ensuite une flaque d'eau pour disparaitre. Shigeri prit alors la main de Natsu tout en usant de son pouvoir d'invisibilité cependant celle-ci ne bougea pas. La petite fille fixait la flaque.

Tohru-nee et Hajime-nii avaient toujours été gentils avec elle, et pourtant, ils avaient l'air si tristes. Ses petits poings se serrèrent. Des larmes de colère coulèrent de ses joues rondes. Shigeri eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit une lumière dorée émaner du corps de la petite fille. Elle se couvrit les yeux pour voir que Natsu avait disparu. Tout comme la pierre de l'eau.

Tohru apparut dans la salle du trone. Celle-ci semblait bien vide, elle qui d'habitude se plaignait lorsqu'il y avait plein de monde, voilà qu'elle le regrettait amèrement. Ushiwaka se tenait à coté du trône, immobile, comme une statue vivante. Je suis désolée, Tendou-chan. Une faim lui prit le coeur, dévorante, emplie d'une avidité sans nom. Ah, mon auguste ancêtre s'est réveillée. Elle se sentit de plus en plus faiblir. Tohru se vit dans le néant total, deux mains aux ongles violacées lui prenant le coeur. Après, ce fut le trou noir.

Daichi et le reste de la troupe errèrent dans les ruelles vides de la ville de Seijoh menés par Iwaizumi. Un silence de plomb reignait et l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus pesante. Trois gardes se tenaient devant les portes du château et se mirent en position à leurs vues. "Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kyotani, c'est moi, je viens avec des renforts." Ils rengainèrent leurs épées. "Nous sommes ici pour empêcher quiconque qui serait tenter de combattre notre reine. Elle est trop dangereuse.

-Tout ira bien, répliqua Kageyama, nous allons la vaincre alors ouvrez-nous.

\- Faites ce qu'il dit.", ordonna Iwaizumi." Vous savez que c'est la seule solution."

Les gardes se rembrunirent puis ouvrirent la porte. Iwaizumi savait qu'ils faisaient ça pour protéger Tohru, mais il fallait mettre fin au cauchemar.

Ils arrivèrent tous dans la salle du trône où la Reine Sorcière les attendait, nonchalemment assise sur son trône. Une horde de cadavres devant elle et Ushijima à ses cotés. "Bienvenue chers invités. Est-ce vous qui me mettez des batons dans les roues? Vous êtes bien jeunes."

Tout le monde se prépara : Nishinoya et Tetsumi établirent le pacte avec leur chevaliers respectifs, Tanaka se mit en garde et Kageyama invoqua sa lame de lierres. Kei embrassa Shouyou tout en recueillant son sang puis se concentra pour lancer son sort. " Tiens, la sorcière de la lune essaie de m'affaiblir, fit-elle en souriant, attaque-la Wakatoshi."

Le guerrier se précipita vers elle cependant Shouyou para avec difficulté le coup de son épée.

Kei en profita pour invoquer son sort de dissipation des ténèbres pendant que les autres se mirent à détruire les cadavres qui se ruèrent vers eux. Daichi en détruisit quelques uns avec son épée suivi de Tetsumi qui en transperça avec sa lance, Tanaka et Asahi attaquèrent les autres pendant que Kagayama les emprisonna à l'aide des lianes de lierres invoqués par sa lame.

Nishinoya en profita pour en paralyser plusieurs avec un sort de foudre. Shouyou, de son coté, fut projeté à terre. Le roi Ushijima est vraiment très fort." Je vais m'occuper de lui, déclara Iwaizumi." Continue à protéger ta sorcière." Shouyou hocha la tête en souriant, partant tuer les monstres cadavériques qui s'en prenaient à Kei. Celle-ci doubla l'effet de son sort, ce qui les affaiblit encore plus.

La Reine Sorcière serra les dents. Au début, ce spectacle l'amusait mais plus maintenant. Elle essaya de se lever de son trône mais elle fut bloquée par une substance bleuâtre gluante s'accrochait à ses vêtements, les rongeant par son acidité. "Désolée, très chère mais tu vas rester ici. Si tu bouges ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre, ta belle peau fondra petit à petit." Son regard se dirigea vers celle qui lui avait parlée. "La sorcière des poisons.

\- Enchantée, fit Tendou avec un grand sourire tout en faisant la révérence, si le corps que tu possède n'appartenait pas à une amie, j'aurai aspergé ton joli visage avec une de mes décoctions." Son regard se fit plus menaçant et sa voix plus froide." Ce que tu as fait à mon mari et à Oikawa m'insupporte au plus haut point.

\- Je suis aussi une Oikawa, que je sache."

Satori l'ignora pour voir Iwaizumi à terre, à deux doigts de se faire tuer par Wakatoshi. Autant utiliser la manière forte. "Iwaizumi-san, écarte-toi pour éviter d'être éclaboussé."

Iwaizumi fit ce que la sorcière des poisons avait dit pour la voir s'interposer entre le roi de Shiratorizawa et lui, la lame du guerrier lui transperçant l'épaule. "Tendou-sama!" Wakatoshi eut l'épaule transpercée à son tour, ce qui le fit s'écrouler. Il retira son épée pour attaquer Satori cependant, une main caressa sa joue. "Wakatoshi, arrête de faire le pantin. Cela ne te va pas." Elle effleura ses lèvres : "Redeviens mon roi bien-aimé, le seul qui ai pu gouté à mes lèvres empoisonnées." La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement. Le chevalier factice de la Reine Sorcière lâcha son épée pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il rompit ensuite le baiser, découvrant le visage de son épouse : "Satori? Mais où suis-je? Je me souviens avoir été voir Oikawa à Seijoh puis...

\- C'est une longue histoire, mon chéri." Elle invoqua un bouclier protecteur autour d'eux tout en éclaboussant des monstres de son propre sang qui furent blessés à cause du poison présent dedans. "Comme nous sommes tous les deux blessés, évitons de causer plus de tracas. Tu peux les achever, Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi hocha la tête et se lança de nouveau à l'assaut. Shouyou continua à protéger Kei quand il sentit quelque chose. Ou plutôt une présence. Toutes les sorcières le sentirent aussi. Une présence qui anéantit les cadavres. La Reine Sorcière tenta de se lever en dépit du poison, elle vit le roi de Kitagawa Daiichi se précipiter sur elle, l'épée à la main quand...

Une lumière dorée apparut, projetant Kageyama à terre. Shouyou reconnut sa soeur.

"Natsu!"

La petite fille fit bouclier, protégeant la Reine Sorcière.

Shouyou continua à l'appeler. "Natsu, éloigne-toi d'elle. Elle est...

\- ...Grand frère, tais-toi!"

Le roux continua à la fixer, interdit pendant que Kei interrompit son sort pour se mettre à coté de lui.

" Maman nous a dit que la magie devait rendre les gens heureux, cria la petite fille en pleurant, et je ne veux plus que Tohru-nee et Hajime-nii soient tristes."

Natsu se retourna vers la sorcière assise puis posa les deux mains sur le coeur de celle-ci, concentrant sa magie. Une lueur dorée apparut de ses mains ce qui fit trembler la Reine Sorcière. "Non, arrête, sale gamine!" Cette lumière lui fit mal, comme si quelque chose s'arrachait en elle. Celle-ci devint de plus en plus intense. Tout le monde fut paralysé par cette force puissante. "Natsu!"

Shouyou courut vers sa petite soeur quand la lumière cessa d'emmettre, faisant évanouir la fillette. Le roux et Kei accoururent vers elle, inquiets quand une voix calme et posée leur répondit : "Tout va bien, mes enfants. La petite fille est seulement épuisée par la magie qu'elle a utilisé."

Shouyou et Kei levèrent les yeux. Une femme aux yeux et aux cheveux marrons le regardait avec bienveillance. "Elle fera une grande sorcière, il n'y a aucun doute."

La pierre de l'eau apparut aux mains de celle-ci. "Ma jolie pierre, cela fait bien longtemps." Puis elle regarda le palais ainsi que ceux qui s'étaient mis à la combattre. Tous la contemplaient d'un regard à la fois méfiant et surpris, ignorant s'il fallait attaquer encore cette femme ou bien la laisser. "Cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je suis dans ce monde, déclara-t-elle avec lassitude, et j'ai provoqué trop de tristesse, mais avant tout, je dois réparer certaines de mes fautes."

Celle qui fut la Reine Sorcière toucha son bas-ventre pour soigner la blessure causée par sa descendante puis invoqua un sort de guérison pour que tout le monde se rétablisse. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Kageyama qui fut surpris de voir une copie conforme d'Oikawa-san en légèrement plus agée. "Tu diras à la sorcière terrestre que je suis désolée pour la mort de ses parents. Je sais que cela ne réparera pas mes crimes malheureusement. C'est pour ça que je vais faire la seule chose qui permettra à la paix de revenir."

La Reine Sorcière s'avança alors vers Iwaizumi. Elle leva sa main et la dirigea vers le coeur de celui-ci. "Ma descendante et toi avez assez souffert par ma faute. Je sacrifie mon âme pour que tu puisses recouvrir la tienne chevalier, ainsi vous serez tous les deux réunis et ma malédiction prendra fin."

Une lueur traversa le torse d'Iwaizumi avant que la Reine Sorcière ne s'écroule dans ses bras.

Sois heureuse, petite Tohru.

Tout le monde se réunit autour du chevalier et de sa reine. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se sentait plus..légère, sans cette lourde noirceur qui lui avait comprimé le coeur depuis si longtemps et plus que tout... "Hajime? Je suis...vivante?

\- Oui, Tohru, répondit son époux en lui souriant tendrement, le cauchemar est fini. Nous allons pouvoir enfin vivre de nouveau. Nous devons ça à Natsu." Il s'adressa ensuite à Shouyou qui portait sa soeur sur son dos. "Tu pourras dire à ta soeur que nous sommes fiers d'elle."

Le roux sourit. Par un simple sort qui avait sorti la Reine Sorcière des ténèbres où elle s'était confinée, Natsu avait prouvé à tout le monde que les sorcières étaient avant tout les protectrices de ce monde. La vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cours.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucoou, voici l'épilogue. Juste une petite note, Aika signifie lamentation. Bonne lecture :)

p>

Yaku put prendre un moment de repos bien mérité. Les jumeaux infernaux comme il avait l'habitude de les appeler, étaient partis avec leurs parents au royaume de Karasuno et comme ceux du roi Bokuto furent restés à Fukurodani, il avait enfin la paix. Le ministre finit de remplir les papiers avant de sortir de son bureau. Une dizaine d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'histoire de la Reine Sorcière. Lorsque tout le monde apprit que l'héroine n'avait été qu'une simple petite fille douée de magie, leur peur des sorcières s'était amenuisée, pas que cela concernait Nekoma.

La reine Tetsumi avait épousé le roi de Karasuno peu après et il vivait maintenant ici, laissant le trône à sa cousine. Yaku fut content de la présence de Daichi au coté de sa majesté, il arrivait à tempérer son caractère trop téméraire. Leur union avait cependant permis au royaume de Nekoma de davantage s'ouvrir à l'extérieur. Tetsumi avait d'ailleurs sympathisé avec la reine Satori de Shiratorizawa qui venait de temps en temps visiter le royaume en compagnie de sa fille, la princesse Sumire qui ne laissait pas Mitsuo indifférent.

En tous cas, Nekoma comptait maintenant deux héritières. La première fut la princesse Akane, fille de Tetsumi et soeur jumelle du prince Mitsuo qui avait hérité du caractère de son père.

D'un naturel responsable, elle surveillait de très près son frère afin qu'il évite de faire des bêtises, surtout lorsqu'il faisait des duels avec la princesse Juri, la fille de Bokuto et d'Akaashi. Le comble fut que le roi-hibou eut aussi des jumeaux. Cependant, le prince Fumihiro tenait plutôt de sa mère et possédait une attitude très calme et introvertie, veillant de loin sur sa soeur tête brûlée.

Son coeur fondit comme neige quand il pensa à la seconde héritière, la mère de celle-ci la bordait à son chevet lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre. La princesse Keina et lui avaient eu une fille, un adorable petit ange qu'ils avaient appelé Suzu. Malheureusement à cause de son sang de sorcière du feu, la fillette souffrait de petites fièvres sans gravité. Les enfants de Tetsumi étant plus âgés, ils étaient devenus plus résistants.

Le ministre s'assit à coté de sa bien-aimée pour contempler la petite bouille endormie. Suzu avait quatre ans et si elle avait hérité de la couleur des cheveux de son père, elle possédait la raideur de sa mère. Ses petites oreilles de chat marrons bougèrent légèrement pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. La fillette aussi était devenue la mascotte de la garde. Bien que Mitsuo adorait faire les quatre-cents coups avec Yamamoto, Lev venait souvent voir Suzu pour jouer avec elle en compagnie d'Akane qui avait tendance à surprotéger sa cousine.

Morisuke prit ensuite tendrement la main de celle qu'il l'aimait en lui souriant tendrement, heureux de ce bonheur dans lequel il vivait. Keina la serra affectueusement. Yaku et elle étaient devenus de plus en plus proches au cours de ses dernières années et lorsqu'elle s'était donnée à lui, elle savait qu'au fond, elle porterait leur enfant.

La princesse ne le regrettait pas, elle fut d'ailleurs très heureuse, surtout que Suzu était bien entourée. Shouyou donnait lui aussi des nouvelles. Apparemment, lui aussi était devenu père de famille. Il lui avait d'ailleurs promis qu'il lui présenterait son enfant bientôt.

"Eh, papa, maman, fit le garçon-chat, je peux aller en ville voir Kenichi?

\- Oui Mitsuo, lui répondit gentiment son père, mais Oncle Ryû t'accompagne.

\- Je vais avec lui, déclara la petite fille-chat à coté de lui, on ne sait jamais.

\- Oooh, maugréa le petit garçon, tu me colles toujours aux basques, Akane."

Daichi et Tetsumi s'attendrirent devant le spectacle, leurs mains entrelacées. Si Mitsuo était physiquement la version masculine de sa mère, Akane en était sa version féminine. Il en était de même pour leur caractère. La reine de Nekoma et son époux étaient partis rendre visite à la nouvelle reine de Karasuno.

Chikayo avait réussi à rendre le royaume plus prospère et depuis, tous les habitants la respectaient davantage. "Maman, je peux aller avec eux?" La sorcière du vent caressa les cheveux bruns de sa fille. La princesse Kazuna était douce de nature, il ne fallait cependant pas la mettre en colère. Dans ces cas-là, elle faisait penser plus à son père : "Oui, ma chérie mais fais attention et écoute bien ton père."

La petite fille hocha la tête avant de faire signe à Akane et Mitsuo de les suivre.

Les parents continuèrent ensuite à converser tranquillement.

Mitsuo et Akane marchèrent tranquillement en ville pendant que Kazuna regardait tout ce beau monde, perchée sur les épaules de son père. Pour Ryû, la petite princesse était, en plus de sa femme la reine, la prunelle de ses yeux donc hors de question qu'elle se fasse bousculer par la foule même si tout le monde la saluait. Ils arrivèrent dans la boutique où vivait Kenichi. Celui-ci aidait sa mère à faire quelques retouches. Tout comme son père, Kenichi faisait plus vieux que son âge, cependant il était aussi franc et charismatique que sa mère. "Bonjour, tout le monde.

\- Bonjour Kenichi, fit Ryû pendant qu'il se baissa pour poser Kazuna, salut, Noya-san. Tout va bien à la boutique?

\- Tout roule, répondit Yû en se tenant le dos, Asahi est parti faire les livraisons mais j'ai dû l'y obligé. Il avait peur pour le bébé, fit-elle en caressant son ventre rond.

\- Je lui ai dit que je t'aiderai, maman, déclara son fils.

\- Je sais et je te remercie Kenichi, dit la sorcière de la foudre en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

\- C'est un garçon ou une fille?, lui demanda innocemment Kazuna.

\- Kenichi aura une petite soeur, répondit Nishinoya tout sourire, je le sens." Elle se leva. "Ce n'est pas un endroit pour jouer ici. Et si on allait à l'auberge Hinata? Vous pourrez voir Tata Natsu comme ça.

\- Ouaiiiis!"

Natsu était devenue une véritable héroine, celle qui avait réussi à vaincre la Reine Sorcière et depuis, tous les enfants venaient voir cette gentille sorcière. Cependant, la jeune fille ne fit pas cas de sa célébrité, son crédo était avant tout d'aider les autres et les rendre heureux. La nouvelle sorcière du soleil allait souvent dans les royaumes pour offrir ses services, même si elle travaillait principalement au royaume de Seijoh.

La rousse descendit de sa chambre en mettant la pierre du soleil dans sa robe, pour croiser dans la taverne, Ryû-nii, Yû-nee et les enfants. "Tatie Natsu, fit Kazuna en souriant. La jeune fille les salua et fit la bise aux enfants. "Tu peux nous raconter une histoire?, lui demanda Akane.

\- Je suis désolée mais je dois aller au royaume de Kitagawa Daiichi, il y eut des soupirs de déception, je reviens bientôt, promis."

La jeune fille claqua des doigts pour ensuite disparaitre.

Tobio s'entrainait à l'épée en compagnie de son fils. Celui-ci faisait des progrès considérables et il était très fier de lui. "Nous arrêterons là." Le petit garçon repris son souffle, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres. Fuyuki avait les cheveux légèrement en désordre de sa mère mais sa couleur noire et le même regard noisette que son épouse.

Le jour de sa naissance, ainsi que celle de leur fille Mahomi cinq années plus tard, avait été pour lui de grands instants de bonheur. Tous deux partirent dans la chambre de la petite fille où Kiyoshi venait de l'allaiter. Tobio embrassa sa femme sur la tempe pendant qu'ils admirèrent tous le bébé avant que sa mère ne la mette dans son landeau.

Mahomi possédait sa chevelure grise et les yeux bleus de Tobio. Nul doute qu'elle serait d'une grande beauté. Kiyoko apparut sur le seuil. Comme la conseillère Akina attendait un enfant, dont le père était d'ailleurs, le garde Kindaichi, c'était elle qui la remplaçait."Majesté, Hinata-san est là."

La sorcière virginale avait suivi la sorcière terrestre peu après son mariage avec le roi Tobio. Elle avait donné naissance à une fille, qu'elle avait nommée Yumeji. Celle-ci s'était d'emblée mise au service de la princesse Mahomi, cependant, Kiyoko avait l'impression qu'en plus de ses yeux ocres, son enfant avait hérité du goût de l'amusement de son père. Elle espérait seulement que cela n'influencerait pas trop la princesse dans les années à venir.

Toujours était-il que l'orphelinat était tenu par Yamaguchi-kun et Hitoka-chan maintenant et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ils avaient eu deux beaux enfants, un garçon du nom de Naoya qui avait le même âge que le prince Fuyuki et une petite Akiha.

Tobio, Kiyoshi, Fuyuki allèrent dans la salle du trône oû Natsu les attendait tout sourire. "Bonjour, Tobio-nii, Kiyoshi-nee, Fuyu-kun.

\- Bonjour Natsu, fit le roi, je t'ai convoqué pour que tu donnes ce message à Oikawa-san.

\- Pas de problème, fit la jeune fille rousse en prenant la missive, il y a autre chose?"

Kiyoshi eut un petit sourire. "Oui, Fuyuki aimerait donner un petit quelque chose à la petite Hoshiyo.

\- Mère, bougonna le prince en rougissant. Il sortit de sa poche un bracelet de perles dorées décoré d'un croissant de lune, tiens.

\- Merci, je lui donnerai. Je suis sure que cela lui fera plaisir."

Hoshiyo était sa nièce et avait le même âge que Fuyuki. Le prince était tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard et avait décidé de s'entrainer dur pour devenir son chevalier un jour. "Dis bonjour à Hinata et à sa famille de notre part, et aussi que Tsukishima et lui sont invités à la réception que je donne bientôt.

\- D'accord, je leur dirai. A bientôt."

Natsu claqua des doigts pour apparaitre à l'intérieur du palais de Seijoh où la reine Tohru était assise en train de lire un livre, sa fille endormie sur ses genoux. Suite à la disparition de la Reine Sorcière, tous les habitants de Seijoh étaient revenus au royaume. La Grande Reine avait du travailler d'une main de fer pour tout remettre en ordre mais elle fut secondée efficacement par son époux Hajime.

Ils avaient eu une fille, qu'ils avaient nommée d'après elle, Natsuho. Depuis, la sorcière du soleil officiait dans le palais en tant que mage de cour, enseignant à la princesse la magie bien que celle-ci préférait jouer avec son amie, la petite Serina, la fille de Shigeri.

Natsuho ressemblait à sa mère la reine si ce n'est qu'elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts de son père Hajime. Natsu donna le message de Tobio à la reine avant de s'éclipser discrètement pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Tohru la regardait partir en souriant.

Elle avait l'impression que tout était revenu à sa place depuis que la lumière de Natsu avait éclairé le coeur de son ancêtre. Aika Oikawa. Son prénom avait déjà reflété son destin. Un jour, elle expliquerait tout à Natsuho, non pour l'effrayer mais pour qu'elle soit forte face à l'adversité.

Natsu se téléporta ensuite devant le petit manoir à l'orée de la forêt qui fut jadis abandonné. Depuis, les lierres avaient fait place aux fleurs et un banc en bois se trouvait près de l'entrée. Une petite fille de grande taille, les cheveux coiffées en deux tresses rousses était assise dessus en train de lire un vieux grimoire. "Hoshiyo, c'est moi." La fillette leva ses yeux dorés pour ensuite lui sourire et courir dans ses bras. "Tante Natsu!" La jeune fille l'étreignit un moment avant de lui demander: "Papa et maman sont là?" Hoshiyo hocha la tête avant de l'amener au manoir où elle découvrit Shouyou en train de faire l'inventaire des plantes médicinales avec sa femme. "Salut grand frère et Kei-nee.

\- Natsu, fit Shouyou en l'embrassant sur la joue pendant que Kei lui adressa un petit sourire, ça va?

\- Oui, je viens de Seijoh et je suis aussi allée à Kitagawa Daiichi. Tobio-nii m'a demandée de vous passer le bonjour. Vous êtes aussi invités à la réception qu'il va organiser et, elle tendit le bracelet à Hoshiyo, tiens Hoshiyo, de la part de Fuyuki."

Hoshiyo prit le bracelet sans mot dire. Tout comme sa mère, elle pouvait être extrêmement renfermée concernant ses sentiments amoureux : "Tu lui diras merci." Natsu hocha la tête pendant que la sorcière blonde se posa sur le fauteuil, épuisée. "Je vais te préparer une infusion." fit tendrement Shouyou en lui caressant tendrement la main.

\- Je vais t'aider, papa."

Natsu sourit en regardant le couple. Kei-nii et son frère s'aimaient comme au premier jour, se soutenant l'un l'autre en cas de coups durs, étant toujours présents pour leur fille Hoshiyo. Tout comme Tohru-nee et Hajime-nii, les voir lui faisait chaud au coeur. "Au fait, Natsu, fit Kei, tu n'as toujours pas choisi de chevalier?"

Natsu rougit légèrement, il y avait bien Takeru, le neveu de Tohru-nee qui avait le même âge qu'elle et qui était fort sympathique mais elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec lui. "Natsu est trop jeune, rétorqua Shouyou du fond de la pièce.

\- J'ai quatorze ans, grand frère, s'indigna Natsu, Kei-nii et toi avez bien fait le pacte à quinze ans.

\- C'est différent, fit le roux en posant les tasses sur la table après que sa fille eut déplacé les bocaux.

\- Comment tu es devenu le chevalier de maman, papa? lui demanda Hoshiyo, vous ne me l'avez jamais dit."

Shouyou et Kei se regardèrent. Il était grand temps pour la petite de connaitre leurs histoires. Le roux sortit des gâteaux pour accompagner la tisane pendant que Kei commença à narrer : "Cela commença lorsque les royaumes furent menacés par une femme maléfique que tout le monde appelait la Reine Sorcière..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la fin de la fic et de mon défi perso. J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous remercie de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. Que vais-je faire ensuite? Tout d'abord, publier le dernier chapitre de Gages d'amour et après, ben j'ai une autre fic KageHina aux fourneaux ou si vous avez des idées aussi ou des couples sur lesquels vous voulez que j'écrive, n'hésitez pas ( sauf si c'est du OiKage, du TsukiKage et du KenHina, je n'aime pas spécialement ces couples). A la prochaine fic. :)


End file.
